wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzecia płeć/7
}} Rozdział VII Był to bodaj pierwszy wypadek w życiu Anny, kiedy zawiodła się na intuicji pierwszego wrażenia. Przyjęta na miejsce Buby Kostaneckiej panna Stopińska podobała się zresztą nie tylko kierowniczce, lecz i wszystkim kolegom. Buba, zdając swej następczyni książki i wykazy wycieczek krajowych i objaśniając szczegóły, powiedziała półgłosem, ale tak, by stojąca obok Anna mogła to usłyszeć: – Pani Leszczowej pani bardzo się podoba i jestem pewna, że będziecie panie z czasem w wielkiej przyjaźni. – Chciałabym na to zasłużyć – poważnie odpowiedziała panna Stopińska. Była skupiona i cokolwiek sztywna, lecz miała miły uśmiech i rodzaj uprzejmości rzeczowej, cokolwiek szorstkiej, lecz zdawało się szczerej. W "Mundusie" nikt nic o niej nie wiedział, wówczas zresztą nikt nie przypuszczał, by miała w biurze i w całej firmie odegrać jakąkolwiek rolę. Zabrała się do pracy bardzo sumiennie i już po dwóch dniach poprosiła Annę o dodanie jej zajęć, gdyż nie ma co robić. Istotnie pracowała szybko, dokładnie, orientowała się we wszystkim bardzo prędko, nie tracąc przy tym czasu na rozmowy i nawet nie korzystając z przysługującej jej co drugi dzień przerwy obiadowej. – Zabieram ze sobą drugie śniadanie – odpowiadała Annie, gdy ta zapytała o przyczynę tej rezygnacji – a do domu nie mam po co wracać. – Mieszka pani sama? – Tak, proszę pani. Prawie sama – uśmiechnęła się zdawkowo i pochyliła się nad papierami. Miała ten takt, jaki spotyka się u osób pochodzących z niezbyt kulturalnego środowiska, lecz ogładzonych osobiście w stosunkach z obcymi ludźmi, ubierała się bardzo skromnie, doskonale znała francuski i niemiecki, lecz obu tymi językami mówiła złym akcentem, co zresztą nie przeszkadzało jej funkcjom w "Mundusie". Oczywiście nie była wyrobiona towarzysko i Anna nie zamierzała swego zbliżenia z nią posunąć za daleko, lecz i panna Stopińska nie starała się zawierać z nią bliższych stosunków. Któregoś dnia Anna powiedziała Minzowi: – Mam wrażenie, że panna Stopińska jest doskonałym nabytkiem. – Zatem sądzi pani, że warto ją zatrzymać? – Bezwarunkowo. – A kiedy upływa termin próbny? – Dopiero za półtora miesiąca. Jeżeli jednak o mnie chodzi, byłabym zdania, że można już obecnie zaangażować ją na stałe. – Po cóż ten pośpiech? – Chciałabym, proszę pana, od połowy czerwca wziąć urlop, a jestem przekonana, że ona mogłaby mnie z powodzeniem zastąpić. – Aż tak? No... hm... zobaczymy. Anna nawet nie przypuszczała ani wtedy, ani przy kilku następnych sposobnościach, gdy zachwalała Stopińską, jak szkodzi sama sobie. Wówczas jednak nic nie dawało się przewidzieć. Poza tym Anna zbyt była zajęta innymi, bliższymi i ważniejszymi sprawami. Przede wszystkim postanowiła wyprowadzić się z Polnej. Ciotka Grażyna, która nie opuszczała łóżka, stawała się coraz bardziej wymagająca. Zresztą trudno było dziwić się staruszce. Ustawiczna samotność lub towarzystwo półinteligentnej kobiety sprawiały to, że zaborczo przytrzymywała przy sobie Annę, ilekroć ta przyszła do domu. A Anna i tak bardzo mało miała czasu dla siebie, szczególniej od śmierci stryjenki Mariana. Pani Dziewanowska umarła w pierwszych dniach kwietnia. Umarła prawie nagle, gdyż po kilkudniowej zaledwie chorobie, zostawiając siostrzeńcowi ogromnie powikłane sprawy majątkowe, na których Marian nie znał się absolutnie. Początkowo spadek robił dość poważne wrażenie. Jednak stopniowo, gdy Anna przystąpiła do likwidowania różnych udziałów i interesów, okazało się, że z całości da się wyciągnąć w najlepszym wypadku około siedemdziesięciu tysięcy, i to nieprędko kapaniną, i drogą częstych starań i moralnych zabiegów. W pierwszej chwili wiadomość o śmierci pani Dziewanowskiej wywołała w Annie nieuchwytne wrażenie jakiegoś zasadniczego przełomu, zakrętu drogi, odkąd będzie inaczej, zupełnie inaczej i lepiej. O niczym nie myślała konkretnie, ale byłoby to rozejściem się z Karolem, zabraniem Lituni i zamieszkaniem we trójkę gdzieś za granicą, w cichej podgórskiej miejscowości. Zakręt jednak okazał się złudzeniem. Przede wszystkim spadek wyniósł zaledwie dziesiątą część sumy, której można się było spodziewać, a i ta kwota musiała ulec podziałowi na trzy części. Stan zdrowia Kazika wymagał kosztownej i stałej kuracji, ich siostra zaś, cierpiąca na manię religijną, wydawała masę pieniędzy na zakupywanie różnych nabożeństw i na jałmużny. Anna widziała się z nią zaledwie trzy razy i chociaż obiektywnie musiała przyznać, że Irena jest, a przynajmniej stara się być miła, jednak niepodobna było wzbudzić w sobie sympatii do tej tragicznej postaci. Poza tym Irena zdawała się domyślać stosunku łączącego jej brata z Anną i stosunek ten milcząco potępiać. Ponieważ jednak do Warszawy przyjeżdżała bardzo rzadko, właściwie można było nie liczyć się z nią i jej niechęcią. Byłoby najprościej – i tak początkowo postanowiła Anna – przeprowadzić się do mieszkania pani Dziewanowskiej. Żyliby jak małżeństwo. Gdy jednak okazało się, że dochody Mariana nie pozwolą na opłacenie tak dużego mieszkania, trzeba było zrezygnować z projektu. Z drugiej strony należało wreszcie zdecydować się na krok stanowczy i rozmówić się z Karolem. Annie tak trudno było powziąć jednak decyzję, że nawet, gdy się zdarzyła po temu sposobność, nie wspomniała o swych zamiarach ani słowem. Karol przyjechał w pierwszych dniach maja. Miał na sobie nowe ubranie, a także spostrzegła, że wykupił z lombardu złoty zegarek i papierośnicę. Musiało mu znacznie poprawić się w interesach. Gdy jednak zapytała go o to, odpowiedział: – Zarobiłem trochę, ale nie ma o czym mówić. Rzecz dorywcza i drobna. Spostrzegła również, że nie przyjechał wyłącznie dla niej. Czas od czwartej do szóstej miał zajęty, jak twierdził, konferencją z jakimś warszawskim adwokatem, a o siódmej miał wyjechać z powrotem. I kiedy właśnie przyszła na dworzec z postanowieniem przeprowadzenia ostatecznej rozmowy – czekała na próżno. Tym pociągiem nie odjechał, nie odjechał również następnym przed jedenastą. Ponieważ zaś nie zatrzymał się nigdzie, nie miała możności sprawdzić, co się stało. Czuła nawet odrobinę niepokoju, lecz po dwóch dniach otrzymała odeń kartkę z Poznania z zawiadomieniem, że Litunia jest zdrowa i że czekają na jakieś przynajmniej pięćdziesiąt złotych, gdyż trzeba Lituni kupić wiosenny płaszczyk. Pieniądze wysłała; więcej się nieco dziwnym przyjazdem męża nie zajmowała. W każdym razie takie prowizorium uniemożliwiało zamieszkanie z Marianem. Bądź co bądź należało liczyć się z opinią. Po dłuższych wahaniach kwestię rozwiązała w ten sposób, że wynajęła dla siebie dwupokojowe mieszkanko przy ulicy Czerwonego Krzyża, a dla Mariana pokój w tejże kamienicy, tylko o piętro niżej. Nie zadowalało to jej, lecz nie było innego wyjścia. Marian godził się na wszystko i wszystko, cokolwiek by postanowiła, zdawało się go uszczęśliwiać. Od czasu, gdy ich miłość stała się zupełna, minął mu spleen, znikły zmarszczki z jego czoła i naprawdę czuł się szczęśliwy, i Anna była przekonana, że to również i jej powinno zapewnić szczęście. Jedno trapiło ją najbardziej: Marian nic nie robił. Nie chodziło jej oczywiście o brak dodatkowych wpływów z jego możliwych zarobków, lecz po prostu uważała za rzecz nienormalną, by człowiek zdrowy i zdolny do pracy próżnował. Spróbowała po długim namyśle niezawodnego, jak sądziła, wybiegu. Mianowicie podjęła się przekładu na angielski grubego dzieła naukowego o jakichś bakteriach. Autorem dzieła był uniwersytecki kolega Szczedronia i właśnie przez Szczedronia Anna tę pracę dostała. Ma się rozumieć, sama ani marzyć nie mogła o dokonaniu tak dużego przekładu i z góry planowała, że przekaże to Marianowi. Początkowo istotnie sam zainteresował się i dziełem, i pracą. – Będę ci pomagał – oświadczył zaraz pierwszego wieczora. W ciągu trzech dni naprawdę wziął się do roboty i przełożył coś ponad czterdzieści stron. – Za całość – powiedziała mu Anna – otrzymamy tysiąc dwieście złotych. Pomyśl, jaki z ciebie dzielny tłumacz: w ciągu trzech dni zarobiłeś prawie sto dwadzieścia złotych. Jestem z ciebie dumna. Tym systemem pedagogicznym usiłowała nadal podnieść jego ambicję. System wszakże zawiódł z tej prostej przyczyny, że Marian w ogóle ambicji w tym kierunku nie posiadał. Nazajutrz przełożył jedną stronicę, w ciągu kilku następnych dni nie zrobił nic. Po tygodniu orzekł: – Niezupełnie zgadzam się z tym Cholewińskim. Przeczytałem dwie najnowsze bakteriologie, teraz mam zastrzeżenia. – Ja ich nie mam – półżartem odpowiedziała Anna – więc ja będę tłumaczyła. – Kiedy, wiesz Anuś, to jest nudne – przeciągał się i z podziwem przyglądał się Annie, gdy ta zabierała się do pracy. Pewnego dnia wpadła na nowy pomysł. Siedziała właśnie pochylona nad przekładem. Marian siedział w kącie i czytał. Anna podniosła głowę. – Kochanie – powiedziała umyślnie osłabionym głosem – podaj mi, proszę, szklankę zimnej wody. Spojrzał na nią i zerwał się przerażony: – Anuś! Co ci jest?! – Trochę mi słabo. – Może doktora?!... – Nie, daj mi tylko wody. Trzęsły mu się ręce, gdy podawał jej szklankę. Oczy miał wystraszone. Istotnie wyglądała mizernie i blado. Przecie dnie całe miała wypełnione bądź co bądź ciężką pracą. – Zmęczona jestem – powiedziała po chwili. – Więc jakże można tak pracować – oburzył się. – Muszę. Zobowiązałam się skończyć przekład w terminie. Stał milczący i zakłopotany. Wreszcie wydobył z siebie postanowienie: – Zatem ja to zrobię. Tak, ja to zrobię. I rzeczywiście, przez pięć czy sześć dni zastawała go nad przekładem, lecz po tygodniu wszystko gdzieś znikło. – Wiesz – powiedział z niejakim zażenowaniem – nie mogłem już dłużej wytrzymać. Oddałem przekład pewnemu bardzo inteligentnemu studentowi medycyny. On to zrobi prędzej i niech coś zarobi. Tak spełzały na niczym wszystkie próby zmuszenia Mariana do pracy. Tymczasem pieniądze topniały. Nie było dnia, by nie kupił lub nie sprowadził z zagranicy kilku drogich książek. Na dobitek kupował kwiaty, które wprawdzie sprawiały Annie wiele przyjemności, lecz wywoływały również starannie przez nią ukrywane przygnębienie. Sama nie chciała przyznać się przed sobą do uczucia beznadziejności, które z wolna ją ogarniało. Marian w niczym nie umiał wytrwać. Tak było i z Kolchidą. Od dłuższego czasu nie chodził tam wcale, wiedząc że sprawia tym Annie przykrość. Nie zależało jej wyłącznie na odsunięciu Mariana od Wandy, lecz i na zerwaniu jego kontaktu z całą Kolchidą, której nastrój, jak była przeświadczona, działał nań destrukcyjnie. Zdawało się, że atmosfera Kolchidy wpływa ujemnie przede wszystkim na jego wolę, że odbiera mu poza tym poczucie radości życia, a im obojgu wyłączność ich pogodnego domu, odrębność ich małego światka w wielkim, obojętnym mieście. I byłaby gotowa przysiąc, że Marian, chociaż nic jej o tym nie mówił, nawet nie zagląda do Kolchidy. Tymczasem pewnego dnia, wychodząc z biura, spotkała Władka Szermana. Widywali się rzadko, ale bardzo lubili się wzajemnie. Może właśnie dlatego, że byli krańcowo odmienni. – Źle wyglądasz – powiedział Władek. – Jesteś niegrzeczny – udała obrazę. – Jestem lekarzem i z przyjemnością zajrzałbym za frędzle twoich jedwabistych rzęs. Tak się to mówi? Cierpisz na niedokrwistość. Pewno za dużo pracujesz i za dużo kochasz. Dwa bardzo ostre narkotyki. Wybacz, że jestem niedyskretny, ale to moja specjalność: ten twój Dziewanowski również wygląda jak z krzyża zdjęty. Anna zaczerwieniła się. – O, teraz wyglądasz zupełnie dobrze – powiedział rzeczowo – kobiety nawet nie przypuszczają, że opinię o ich wstydliwości zawdzięczają nieposłusznym odruchom kwasomotorycznym, znacznie silniejszym u kobiet niż u mężczyzn. Właśnie dzisiaj rozmawialiśmy o tym z twoim szwagrem... – Ze Szczedroniem? – Tak. Przychodzi dość często do Kolchidy. – Szczedroń? – zdziwiła się. – Tempora mutantur. Podejrzewam, że robi to dla tego bałwana Rokoszczy, wiesz, tego kretyna, co sypia pod fioletową kołdrą i jest magiem czy kapłanem tej zgrai ezoterycznych tumanów. – Teozof! – Aha, coś w tym guście. Antropozof, flanca mistrza Rudolfa Steinera. I jak w ogóle można wymyślić sobie takie nazwisko: Rokoszcza! Naturalnie, już to samo nazwisko wystarczyłoby Wandzie, a weź pod uwagę, że dochodzi jeszcze fioletowa kołdra! – Czy chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że Wanda? – Sypia pod nią?... To żadna tajemnica. Facet ma czarną brodę i obwieszony jest amuletami niczym cudowny obraz. Oczywiście, Szczedroń znowu wyłazi ze skóry, bo Wanda wywraca cały dom do góry nogami: fioletowe tapety, fioletowe firanki, fioletowy papier klozetowy. Bo przestrzeń nieabsorbująca jest zabójcza, uważasz, dla fluidów nadmagnetycznych i facet, ów homo Rokoszcza, nie może przesiadywać w mieszkaniu, w którym zatraca apocentryczne emanacje jaźni czy coś w tym guście. To przecie bardzo proste. A biedak Szczedroń musi łazić do Kolchidy, by piłować Rokoszczę dowodzeniami, że Wanda jest tylko hedonistką i na wyżyny ducha Rudolfa Steinera wznieść się nie potrafi. Rokoszcza słucha, gładzi swoją czarną brodę, wypija sok z pięciu pomarańcz i w zamyśleniu odchodzi, nie płacąc rachunku. O Boże! Jakże wielki jest twój zwierzyniec! – Nic o tym nie wiedziałam – dziwiła się Anna – że Wanda teraz zajmuje się antropozofią. – Antropozofem! U kobiet to jest równoznaczne, lecz w takim idzie porządku. Nie wspominał ci Dziewanowski? – Nie. – On jeden gnębi tego bęcwała. Brodacz aż skręca się, gdy Dziewanowski go indaguje. Nie potrzebuję ci dodawać, że on oczywiście zna lepiej Steinera od samego arcykapłana Rokoszczy. – Gdzież odbywają się te dyskusje, w Kolchidzie? – Naturalnie. Gdzieżby? Biedny Szawłowski z przerażeniem patrzy na klęskę praw ciała. Kalmanowicz zaczął ćwiczyć wolę. A Wanda nareszcie przestała pisać swoje naiwne ewangelie seksualizmu. Co za strata dla piśmiennictwa! Reforma obyczajów odkłada się ad infinitum. To jest kwestia mało ważna wobec konieczności sublimowania jaźni i hartowania woli. Żeby ona, biedactwo, chociaż odrobinę z tego rozumiała!... Władek przytrzymał rękę żegnającej się z nim Anny i powiedział: – Czy ty wiesz, że ja naprawdę nie wierzę w inteligencję kobiet? – To chyba nic nowego u ciebie – zaśmiała się z przymusem. Wiadomość o Marianie dotknęła ją tak boleśnie, że wprost nie była zdolna do myślenia o czymkolwiek innym. – Inteligencja kobiet – mówił Władek – jest taka, ściśle taka jak inteligencja zwierząt. Absolutna niezdolność do syntezy. Żadna nie potrafi wydobyć wniosku z większej ilości przesłanek. Najwyżej z dwóch. Dlatego tak potworne rzeczy wyprawiają w życiu społecznym, które jest bardziej skomplikowane. Gdy mają do czynienia z jakimś zjawiskiem, zabierają się do analizy. Rozkładają rzecz na najdrobniejsze cząstki i nie wiedzą, co z nimi zrobić. Bo gdy przesłanek jest więcej niż dwie – zdechł pies. Stąd tak często opierają się na dwóch, lekceważąc inne i dochodząc do absurdalnych, naiwnych czy po prostu śmiesznych wniosków. Szczedroń twierdzi, że Wanda... – Przepraszam cię, Władku – przerwała Anna – ale bardzo się spieszę. – A tak – kiwnął głową z nieco ironiczną pobłażliwością – nudzę cię. Do widzenia. A kłaniaj się ode mnie ciotce Grażynie. Po powrocie do domu z trudem panowała nad sobą. Czy przywitać się z Marianem równie serdecznie jak co dzień? Jak on mógł przemilczeć przed nią swoje bywanie w tej obrzydliwej Kolchidzie! Byłoby najlepiej zapytać go ostrożnie, czy dawno tam był. W ten sposób można by go przyłapać na kłamstwie. Lecz Anna czuła wrodzony wstręt do podstępu i powiedziała wprost: – Dowiedziałam się, że bywasz w Kolchidzie. Dlaczego nie mówiłeś mi o tym? Spodziewała się, że wyrzut ten przyprawi go o zmieszanie. Marian jednak odpowiedział spokojnie: – Wiedziałem, że tego nie lubisz. Po cóż miałem sprawiać ci przykrość? – Ale samym bywaniem jednak nie sprawiałeś mi przyjemności. – Gdybyś nie dowiedziała się o tym – zaczął, lecz przerwała mu z nieukrywanym żalem: – Zatajałeś to przede mną. Wówczas zaczął się tłumaczyć. Przed kilku tygodniami wstąpił do Kolchidy przypadkowo. Spotkał Jana Kamila Pieczątkowskiego i ten go zaciągnął. A później jakoś się tak składało. Nie można mu tego brać za złe i Anna na pewno to zrozumie. Potrzebuje przecie choćby najmniejszego kontaktu z ludźmi, z którymi mógłby dzielić się myślami. Oczywiście nie przecenia wartości Kolchidy, ale jedynie tam może mówić krótko, omijając tak dlań męczące dowodzenia i objaśnienia. Bądź co bądź oni są inteligentni. Często wystarcza pewien skrót, nazwisko, rozmawia się niejako kodem i nie trzeba powtarzać rzeczy znanych. – Dziękuję ci – zasmuciła się Anna – dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że nie umiem ci ich zastąpić. Trudno. Nie jestem inteligentna. – Przypomniała niedawne słowa Władka. – Inteligencja kobiety nie może ci wystarczyć. Kobiety i zwierzęta nie są zdolne do wyciągania wniosków z więcej niż dwóch przesłanek... A ja... Marian zbladł i chwycił ją za ręce. – Anuś! Jak możesz! Ty nie jesteś mi potrzebna, lecz konieczna, niezbędna! Skończyło się gorącymi zaklęciami, skruchą i pieszczotami, a chociaż to wszystko było niewątpliwie szczere, nie zdołało jednak usunąć wrażenia krzywdy. A przecie sobie Anna nie miała nic do zarzucenia. Absolutnie nic. Rzeczywiście na tematy oderwane rozmawiali ze sobą rzadko, ale to tłumaczyło się brakiem czasu. Tyle mieli do powiedzenia o swej miłości, tyle serdecznych namysłów i narad musieli poświęcać różnym drobiazgom, składającym się na ich wspólne życie. Czy Marian miał prawo oskarżać ją o niezdolność do zaspokojenia jego potrzeb duchowych?... Przecie wprost istniała dla niego. Był to altruizm najczystszej wody. Wszystko, co dotyczyło jego, wypełniało bez reszty jej zabiegi i troski, a o sobie, o własnych kłopotach i przykrościach nawet mu nie wspominała. Zamykała to w sobie. Ciężko było z tym, ale byłoby jeszcze ciężej, gdyby do tych zmartwień przybyło jeszcze jego współczucie, jego bezradne współczucie. Marian przecie był jak dziecko. Po cóż miała zatruwać mu ciszę swoimi przykrościami, których ostatnimi czasy było coraz więcej. Przeciwnie, odczuwała jakieś bolesne zadowolenie w świadomości ukrycia ich w sobie. Nie było to uczucie wyższości nad pięknym, dziecinnym egoizmem Mariana, lecz jakby przewagą czy choćby zrównoważeniem ich wartości. I taki poczciwy Władek odmawia jej inteligencji, bo takich jak ona są przecie tysiące i setki tysięcy, a wykształceniem grubo przewyższa wielu mężczyzn, uważających się za skarbnicę mądrości. A troski Anny rosły naprawdę. Minz z każdym tygodniem stawał się bardziej wymagający, niecierpliwy i szorstki. Zaczął wtrącać się do najdrobniejszych spraw, a chociaż wszyscy koledzy twierdzili, że nawet za czasów Komitkiewicza nie panował w dziale turystycznym tak wzorowy porządek, wciąż wynajdywał różne preteksty do niezadowolenia. Zdawał się nie rozumieć, że pewnych usterek uniknąć nie można w robocie terminowej i wykonywanej z takim pośpiechem. Wówczas jeszcze nie domyślała się wcale, że źródłem przykrości, które spotykały ją od Minza, była panna Stopińska. Wprost odwrotnie. Żywiła dla niej coraz więcej uznania, nie sympatii, gdyż chłodna, ścisła, oficjalnie usłużna panna Stopińska sympatii wzbudzać nie mogła, nie tylko w Annie, lecz w nikim. Koledzy wprawdzie opowiadali Annie, że panna Stopińska zagląda podczas jej nieobecności do boksu i szpera w teczkach, ponieważ jednak okazało się, że dzięki swojej ciekawości wykryła pewien błąd, który mógłby narazić firmę na straty, Anna nie mogła jej z tego zrobić zarzutu. Jednego razu, było to na tydzień przed wyjazdem Anny na urlop, do jej boksu przyszedł Tański, który wstępował tu zresztą dość często. Lubili się wzajemnie z tytułu zarówno osobistej życzliwości, jak i z racji przyjaźni, jaka łączyła Annę z jego żoną. Dom Tańskich był zresztą jedynym domem, gdzie Anna od czasu do czasu spędzała wieczór i stykała się z ludźmi. Zdarzało się to rzadko, gdyż Marian rzadko odwiedzał swoje rodzeństwo, a tylko wtedy Anna miała kilka godzin wolnych. Lubiła te godziny spędzać w ślicznym mieszkaniu Buby, w nastroju może nawet zabawnej sielanki ich miodowych miesięcy. Wprawdzie nie całowali się przy Annie, ale prawie nie spuszczali z siebie zachwyconych oczu. Może było to głupie, może naiwne, może dziecinne, ale Anna odczuwała tu przede wszystkim urok słodkiego szczęścia, a że w naturze swojej nie miała zawiści, cieszyła się tym szczęściem wraz z nimi. Dlatego też Tański nie ukrywał swej życzliwości dla niej i już nieraz zdarzało się, że dzięki jego pomocy unikała w "Mundusie" różnych nieprzyjemności. Tego dnia powiedział: – Droga pani Anno. Nie podoba mi się ta Stopińska i sądzę, że obdarza ją pani zbytnim zaufaniem. – Ależ to doskonała pracownica, panie Henryku! – Czy ona umie pisać na maszynie? – Tak. – Otóż widziałem u Minza pewien maszynopis... Projekt reorganizacji działu turystycznego. Niestety, co do jego treści Minz związał mnie słowem, ale o autorstwo posądzam panią Stopińską. – Czy... czy ten projekt godzi we mnie? Tański zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką. – Niech pani zbytnio jej nie ufa. Nic więcej nie chciał powiedzieć, lecz i to wystarczyło Annie, by odtąd baczniejszą uwagę zwrócić na pannę Stopińską. Z całego jej zachowania się, ze sposobu bycia i stosunku do siebie nie mogła jednak wywnioskować nic, co by usprawiedliwiało obawy Tańskiego. Buba, do której udała się w nadziei wybadania sprawy, nic również wyjaśnić nie umiała: oświadczyła, że Henryk nigdy z nią o swoich interesach ani o biurze nie rozmawia, a tym bardziej nie wspomina o jakichkolwiek intrygach. Przed wyjazdem na urlop dyrektor Minz powiedział Annie: – Przychylam się do pani zdania i na czas jej nieobecności kierownictwo działu powierzę pannie Stopińskiej. Zechce pani zdać jej swe obowiązki. Możliwe, że Anna zdobyłaby się na przeciwstawienie się decyzji Minza, gdyby miała jakiekolwiek dowody kopania pod nią dołków przez tę przykrą babę. Ponieważ jednak wszystko pozostawało w dziedzinie niczym nie uzasadnionych domniemań, a w dodatku przygotowania do wyjazdu całkowicie zajmowały uwagę Anny, tegoż jeszcze dnia przekazała swe funkcje pannie Stopińskiej. Sam urlop Anny przysparzał jej mnóstwa kłopotów. Najpierw musiała pojechać do Poznania, gdzie zamierzała spędzić przynajmniej tydzień, by nacieszyć się Litunią, a w razie jeżeli to będzie możliwe, zabrać ją ze sobą do Mazut, majątku pod Lublinem, gdzie mieli spędzić miesiąc wraz z Marianem. Tymczasem w Poznaniu zastała sytuację nieznośną. Jej podejrzenia co do nowego sposobu życia Karola sprawdziły się ponad oczekiwania. Teść przyjął Annę wyrzutami i pretensjami. – To ty jesteś wszystkiemu winna – irytował się – zostawiłaś go tu samego. Ładnie się prowadzi. Wciąż słyszę, że spędza całe noce po knajpach i zaciąga długi. Ale bardzo się mylicie, jeżeli się wam zdaje, że będziecie mogli je spłacić ze spadku po mnie. Zmieniłem testament i dom zapisałem Lituni. Dostanie go, gdy dojdzie do pełnoletności. Wcześniej ani grosza. – Ależ ojcze – zaprotestowała – ja nic nie mam przeciw temu, a jeżeli odjechałam i mieszkam z dala od was, to przecie nie dla własnej przyjemności. Muszę pracować. Niech ojciec nie zapomina, że z mojej pracy utrzymuję i Karola, i Litunię. – Gdybym nie był zupełnie zniedołężniały – przetrzepałbym skórę memu synalkowi, darmozjadowi, hulace!... – Ale ja nie mogę przetrzepać mu skóry. – Owszem! Powinnaś! Powinnaś wywrzeć nań odpowiedni wpływ! Przecie to wstyd i hańba! I Anna przygotowywała się do wywarcia odpowiedniego wpływu, przygotowywała się od obiadu aż do późnej nocy, kiedy wreszcie zasnęła, nie doczekawszy się powrotu Karola. Nazajutrz spał do pierwszej w południe. Za to zaczęły napływać informacje o nim. Ponieważ zaś przychodziły z różnych źródeł, a zawierały identyczną treść – Anna musiała im uwierzyć. Okazało się, że Karol jest kochankiem pani Patzelowej, wdowy, bogatej wdowy, liczącej sobie przeszło pięćdziesiąt lat żywota. Było to tak ohydne, że Anna tegoż dnia wyjechałaby wraz z Litunią, gdyby nie zaziębienie małej. Wprawdzie bona zapewniała, że dziecku nic poważnego nie jest, że musiało się "gdzieś przeziębić i już", ale chudość Lituni, bladość jej twarzyczki i niezwykła nerwowość przeraziły Annę. Na domiar złego dowiedziała się, że wcale nie wzywano lekarza, a gdy udała się doń z córeczką, okazało się, że jest to poważny bronchit. Trzeba było dziecko od razu zapakować do łóżka. Czuwanie zaś przy nim było dla Anny nader szczęśliwym pretekstem do unikania Karola. Każda myśl o nim wywoływała teraz w niej niepohamowany wstręt i pogardę. Czymże był właściwie – utrzymankiem starej baby, nędzną kreaturą, żerującą nie tylko na ciężkiej pracy własnej żony, lecz w dodatku bezwstydnym gachem, afiszującym się publicznie swoim procederem. Gdy wszedł na palcach do pokoju Lituni, Anna przygryzła wargi, by nie wypędzić go obelżywym słowem. Postanowiła milczeć, nie dać mu możliwości do jakichkolwiek tłumaczeń, do padalczych wykrętów i brudnych kłamstw. Po prostu nie chciała o niczym wiedzieć. – Ciszej – powiedziała – dziecko śpi. – Przyjechałaś? – zapytał szeptem. Oczy miał podsiniałe i twarz obrzękłą. – Tak – odpowiedziała niecierpliwie. Zbliżył się do niej i pochylił głowę, by pocałować ją w usta. Z jakąż rozkoszą wymierzyłaby mu policzek. – Przestań – powiedziała tylko i zasłoniła się ręką. – Tak... tak mnie witasz – westchnął – no cóż... – Wyjdź, dziecko śpi – przerwała pospiesznie. – Oczernili mnie przed tobą? – Nikt cię nie oczernił. Litunia ma gorączkę. Zostaw nas. Stał chwilę bez ruchu, później machnął ręką i zawrócił do drzwi. – Nie możesz teraz wyjść i pomówić ze mną? – zapytał z ręką na klamce. – Nie. Odejdź. Wyszedł, lecz słyszała wciąż jego nierówne kroki. Chodził po sąsiednim pokoju. Trzeba było powziąć ostatnią decyzję. Zaraz jutro pójść do jakiegoś dobrego adwokata i rozpocząć kroki rozwodowe. W ciągu kilku miesięcy rzecz zostanie załatwiona. Tymczasem Litunię zabierze ze sobą do Warszawy. Z Karolem w ogóle nie wda się w żadną rozmowę. Niech to załatwi adwokat. Noc spędziła znowu przy Lituni. Teściowi, który przysłał bonę z żądaniem, by Anna zaraz go odwiedziła, odpowiedziała stanowczo, że nie może opuścić dziecka. Wprost odczuwała fizyczny wstręt na myśl, że tam przy schodach czatuje na nią Karol. Przed południem udało się jej wymknąć niepostrzeżenie do miasta. Wizyta u adwokata trwała krótko. Gdy wracała, spotkała dwie znajome panie, które oczywiście nie poskąpiły jej nowych informacji o prowadzeniu się Karola. Przyglądały się jej przy tym z wielkim zaciekawieniem. Jakież to wszystko było wstrętne. Na szczęście gorączka u Lituni spadła i lekarz zaopiniował, że przy zachowaniu potrzebnych ostrożności można dziecko zabrać do Warszawy. Najbliższy pociąg odchodził za cztery godziny i Anna szybko zabrała się do pakowania rzeczy Lituni. Wiedziała, że jej adwokat teraz właśnie konferuje z Karolem, i chciała wyjechać z domu, zanim Karol wróci. Jednak nie zdążyła. Przyszedł ponury i już nie próbując przywitać się, usiadł ciężko na kanapie. – Widzę, że pakujesz rzeczy Lituni – powiedział patrząc w podłogę – ale chyba nie przypuszczasz, bym zgodził się na odebranie mi dziecka. Anna zbladła i starała się zapanować nad sobą, by nie wybuchnąć. – Na rozwód się zgadzam – ciągnął – ale dziecko zostanie przy mnie. – Czy... czy ty już wcale nie masz sumienia? – zapytała przerywanym głosem. – Kocham Litunię – wzruszył ramionami. – Kłamiesz! Kłamiesz! – Nie kłamię. Poza tym jestem przekonany, że... przebaczysz mi kiedyś, a właśnie Litunia skłoni cię do... powrotu i przebaczenia. Gdybyż miał czelność spojrzeć teraz w oczy Anny! Zrozumiałby, że taka pogarda i taki wstręt nie mogą przeminąć. – Czy zależy ci na pieniądzach, które zarabiam? – zapytała. Wstał, a raczej poderwał się z miejsca. Jego twarz skurczyła się jakimś dzikim grymasem. Zdawał się dławić. Posiniałe usta z trudem łapały oddech. Anna nigdy go takim nie widziała i odczuła zwyczajny fizyczny strach. On jednak z wolna się uspokajał. Stał z bezradnie opuszczonymi rękami, przełknął kilka razy ślinę, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz widocznie nie mógł. W końcu uśmiechnął się i wyszedł. A po godzinie służąca przyniosła list: "Zabierz Litunię. Zabrałaś mi siebie, weź i ją. Ale wiedz, że nawet człowiek brudny i nieszczęśliwy może kochać. Kocham Cię i niech Ci Bóg przebaczy". Anna nieprzytomnie czytała raz po raz te niedorzeczne, rozpaczliwe, kabotyńskie, bolesne słowa. Nie umiała w sobie znaleźć zrozumienia ich, ani sensu, ani prawdy. Jakże dręczące było nie wiedzieć, co się czuje! Ogarniały ją litość i gniew, i obrzydzenie, i żałość, splątały się poczuciem krzywdy własnej i krzywdy dziecka, i słabości człowieka wobec losu i głupiego współczucia. "...niech ci Bóg przebaczy" – oczy Anny zatrzymały się na tym bezczelnym, patetycznym frazesie. Jej, to właśnie jej, ma Bóg przebaczyć podłość jego i jego miedziane czoło! Oburzenie wzięło w niej górę. Gorączkowo zabrała się do pakowania. Nie miała siły, by zmusić się do rozmowy z teściem. Napisała dość naprędce list pożegnalny. Zapłaciła bonie zaległą pensję i pojechała z Litunią na dworzec. Litunia zachowywała się biernie. Widocznie zdawała sobie sprawę z ważności przemian zachodzących w jej życiu, lecz reagowała na nie tylko zalęknionym uśmiechem i częstym przytulaniem się do matki. Każdy dotyk rącząt Lituni napełniał Annę niewypowiedzianą rozkoszą. Z trudem hamowała łzy rozczulenia. Oto zaczynał się nowy okres ich życia. Są teraz same. Niezupełnie same, bo Litunia znajdzie w Marianie lepszego, mądrzejszego i serdeczniejszego ojca. O, Anna była tego pewna. Teraz zatrzymają się w Warszawie przez jeden dzień i pojadą do Mazut już we trójkę. Nawet lepiej, że dziecko na wsi spędzi te kilka tygodni od razu z Marianem. Muszą przyzwyczaić się do siebie i pokochać wzajemnie. W Warszawie Annę spotkało małe rozczarowanie: Marian już wyjechał wczoraj wieczorem, czyli był już w Mazutach. Dzień spędziła Anna na uzupełnianiu w sklepach bielizny i sukienek Lituni. Była z nią także u specjalisty chorób dziecięcych, który znalazł silną anemię i przepisał szczegółową kurację. Nazajutrz wyjechały do Lublina, skąd kilkanaście kilometrów trzeba było trząść się bryczką po bardzo złej drodze. Mazuty był to duży dwór, w którym, jak w wielu podobnych, na lato urządzano pensjonat. Stary park, jezioro, piasek i las sosnowy stwarzały doskonałe warunki zdrowotne. Pokoje w pałacu, całkowicie oddanym na użytek letników, były wysokie i jasne. Sama właścicielka, pani Budniewiczowa, przenosiła się na okres wakacji do oficyny. Anna poznała ją zaraz na wstępie: mała, szczupła osóbka z krótko ostrzyżonymi siwymi włosami, w krótkiej samodziałowej spódnicy i w butach z cholewami, wyglądała jak żywcem wyjęta z powieści Rodziewiczówny. Mogła mieć lat pięćdziesiąt kilka lub nawet znacznie więcej. Trudno było to określić z kontrastu niezwykle żywych ruchów i donośnego głosu, tak nie pasujących do bardzo zwiędłej rumianej cery i chudych, drapieżnych rąk. – Mogę dać pani do wyboru dziesięć pokojów – powiedziała Annie – kuracjuszów jest na razie tylko dwóch, a kto pierwszy ten lepszy. To pani córeczka? – Tak, proszę pani. Przywitaj się, Lituniu. Pani Budniewiczowa wyciągnęła rękę i od niechcenia pogłaskała dziecko po głowie. Był to gest zdawkowej uprzejmości i Anna od razu zauważyła, że pani Budniewiczowa za dziećmi nie przepada. W ogóle musiała to być natura surowa i ostra, czemu nie należało się dziwić. Historię tej kobiety Anna słyszała jeszcze za swoich panieńskich czasów, gdyż między Jelskimi a rodziną Czorsztyńskich, do której pani Budniewiczowa należała, zanim wyszła za Budniewicza, istniały jakieś węzły pokrewieństwa. Panna Czorsztyńska po prostu uciekła z domu z oficerem rosyjskiej lejbgwardii Budniewiczem, co zmusiło rodziców do zgody na małżeństwo. Jednakże w rok po ślubie wyszczuła go pewnej nocy psami z domu. Ile w tym było prawdy i dlaczego tak jej romantyczne małżeństwo się skończyło, Anna już nie pamiętała. Wiedziała tylko, że od owego czasu pani Budniewiczowa sama prowadzi swój duży majątek i robi to ponoć wzorowo. O jej jedynym synu natomiast najfantastyczniejsze krążyły plotki. Opowiadano o jego wcale niepięknym, awanturniczym życiu, wspominano o jakimś głośnym szantażu i innych sprawkach, ponieważ jednak grasował on gdzieś za granicą i w kraju nie pokazywał się wcale, a matka nie utrzymywała z nim żadnych stosunków i nigdy o nim nie wspominała – za nic nie można było ręczyć. Towarzystwo we dworze mazuckim składało się poza Anną i Dziewanowskim z dymisjonowanego generała, zanudzającego okropnymi wierszydłami, pisanymi za czasów młodości i z grubego prałata Chomicza, cierpiącego na astmę. Przy stole siadywali nadto pani Budniewiczowa i jej administrator, pan Mereżko, milczący, ponury staruszek. Tę parę widywali zresztą tylko przy obiedzie i kolacji. W pierwszych dniach Anna niemal nie rozstawała się z Marianem. Opowiadała mu o wszystkim, czego się dowiedziała w Poznaniu o swoim mężu, a Marian, jak zawsze, był przejęty i tym dla niej czulszy. Również z radością przyjął jej postanowienie rozwodu. I Anna byłaby teraz zupełnie szczęśliwa, gdyby nie Litunia. Dziewczynka wyraźnie stroniła od Mariana. Ilekroć bawiąc się obok spostrzegała, że się do siebie tulą lub serdeczniej uśmiechają, była zdenerwowana i niezadowolona. Zdarzyło się nawet, że uciekała gdzieś w dalsze aleje parku i trzeba było szukać jej, prosząc, by zechciała się odezwać. Marian dużo myślał nad zachowaniem się Lituni i nawet cytował różne teorie, ale sam, czy to zrażony, czy zmartwiony niechęcią dziewczynki, odnosił się do niej zbyt chłodno. Na jego usprawiedliwienie miała Anna wprawdzie kilka prób serdeczności, z jaką z początku do Lituni się zwracał. Nie zmieniło to przecież coraz bardziej oczywistego faktu, że z biegiem czasu nie tylko nie zbliżali się do siebie, lecz stawali się coraz dalsi. Doszło do tego, że Anna musiała wybierać między towarzystwem Mariana i Lituni. On w obecności dziecka stawał się sztywny i zamyślony, Litunia, zawsze grzeczna i posłuszna, przybierała impertynenckie minki, a nawet bywała krnąbrna. Z tej też racji Marian zaczął grywać w szachy z prałatem Chomiczem, a chociaż sam przedtem twierdził, że sapanie prałata działa mu na nerwy, teraz doszedł do przekonania, że to bardzo miły i inteligentny człowiek. – Nie cierpię księży – mówił – to najczęściej albo fanatycy, albo obłudnicy. Ten jednak ma dużo takiej pogodnej, franciszkańskiej mądrości i mam wrażenie, że katolicyzm w jego ujęciu jest rzeczywiście filozofią szczęścia. Z rzadka i Anna przysłuchiwała się długim ich teologicznym rozmowom. Najczęściej jednak chodziła z Litunią na piaszczysty brzeg jeziora w towarzystwie generała, z którym Litunia zaprzyjaźniła się od dnia przyjazdu. – Nic dziwnego – z tendencyjną stronniczością mówił Marian – te dwa umysły znajdują się na zbliżonych szczeblach rozwoju. Po dwóch tygodniach przyjechał do Mazut nowy pensjonariusz, pan Kostrzewa, inżynier z Sosnowca, daleki krewny administratora Mereżki, wysoki, chudy mężczyzna, niebrzydki, lecz drażniący wiecznie napastliwym tonem, zgorzkniałą jadowitością starego kawalera. W każdym razie jego obecność znacznie ożywiła Mazuty. Przy stole zaczęły się teraz długie i często ostre dyskusje. Niezmiennie odbywało się to w ten sposób: inżynier Kostrzewa, po zupie, tonem obojętnym oznajmiał, że podczas przechadzki zaobserwował to i to, rzecz jakąś całkiem powszednią i nie wykraczającą poza zjawiska normalne i codzienne. Robił pauzę i nagle stawiał tezę, zamkniętą w gładkim aforyzmie, który miał posmak cytaty z jakiegoś autorytetu. Cała perfidia zaś tej zaczepki polegała na podstępnie ukrytym haczyku, na pozornym czy istotnym paradoksie, na złośliwostce wymierzonej w kogoś z obecnych, lub niewinnie prowokującej wszystkich. Jeżeli zaś ktoś nieopatrznie na haczyk dał się złapać i zakwestionował tezę, o odwrocie już nie mógł marzyć: pan Kostrzewa rzucał się do walki, zaczepny, nieustępliwy, szyderczy i bezlitosny. W krótkim czasie towarzystwo mazuckie dowiedziało się, że "instytucja wojska jest niezbędnym ujściem dla zoologicznych cech natury ludzkiej", "klerykalizm wśród chłopów bynajmniej nie oznacza religijności, lecz jest dowodem pogaństwa", że "intelektualizm i filozofia w ogóle to najdowcipniejszy system pasożytnictwa", że "ziemiaństwo jako klasa społeczna jest ekonomicznym absurdem, a jako kasta kompromitującym przeżytkiem", że "praca na roli przytępia umysł" i że "dzieci należy uważać za półzwierzęta i więcej zwracać uwagi na tresurę niż na wychowanie". Wszystkiego tego nie dowiódł wprawdzie, lecz dopiął swego celu: wywołał podniecone spory. Najczęściej jednak napadał na kobiety. Anna, która nie lubiła długiego przesiadywania przy stole, prawie nigdy nie brała udziału w dyskusjach, łudząc się nadzieją, że zdoła je przez to skrócić i zyskać w ten sposób godzinę rozmowy z Marianem, w tym czasie kiedy, jak po każdym posiłku, Litunia musiała przeleżeć godzinę samotnie w swoim pokoju. Jednakże Marian, zajęty rozmową, zdawał się zupełnie o Annie zapominać. Wolał niedorzeczności Kostrzewy, a co najbardziej irytowało, wszystko traktował poważnie. Sam Kostrzewa przecież, spotykając Annę na przechadzkach, nieraz żartował z wyrażanych przez siebie poglądów, gdy jednak znalazł się przy stole, zaczynał znowu. Któregoś dnia widział jakąś chłopkę, która bieliła chałupę na powrót męża, odsiadującego więzienie za znęcanie się nad żoną. Podczas obiadu opowiadał to i po pauzie dodał: – Osobowość kobiety nie znajduje się w niej samej, lecz poza nią. Ponieważ zaś pani Budniewiczowa miała nieostrożność zauważyć, że równie dobrze może to dotyczyć mężczyzn, znowu rozpętała się dyskusja. Kostrzewa dowodził, że kobieta nie jest pełną jednostką. Mężczyzna żyje dla siebie, ma żonę, dzieci, dom, zajęcie, wszystko dla siebie, a kobieta bez obiektu, dla którego by żyła wprost, nie potrafi istnieć. Pozostaje zawsze dodatkiem, nie widzi i nie rozumie potrzeby swej egzystencji, jeżeli nie może jej komuś lub chociażby czemuś poświęcić. Dlatego nie jest pełnym człowiekiem. Generał już zaczął godzić się na to stanowisko, gdy pani Budniewiczowa zaprotestowała: – Mój drogi inżynierze, a któż to wczoraj dowodził, że kobiety są egoistkami? – Ja. Owszem ja. Nie widzę, by to znajdowało się w logicznej sprzeczności. – Oczywiście – skłoniła głową Budniewiczowa – cokolwiek byście złego powiedzieli o kobiecie, zawsze będzie słuszne. Jeżeli jest uczciwą panienką i siedzi w domu – to gęś. Jeżeli podróżuje, jest samodzielna i nie drży przed opinią – to awanturnica. Jeżeli zarabia na siebie – no to odbiera chleb mężczyźnie. A nic nie robi – to pasożyt. Ubiera się skromnie, chodzi do kościoła, nie maluje się, nie ma kochanka – nudna świętoszka. Stroi się, baluje, flirtuje – wyuzdana baba. Zajmuje się sztuką, kształci się – snobka i sensatka. Pilnuje gospodarstwa domowego – kura domowa. Nie kocha się w nikim – zimna lalka. Kocha się – histeryczka. Ma romans – kurtyzana, a jeżeli nie – nikogo nie potrafi zainteresować. Mąż lubi przesiadywać w domu, ano, bo żona jest herod-baba i trzyma go pod pantoflem. Mąż włóczy się po knajpach – bo przecie z taką nudziarą nie można wytrzymać. Pracuje społecznie – megiera. Nic nie robi – kobiece lenistwo. Bieli na powrót męża chałupę – niewolnicza dusza. Palcem nie ruszy? To jasne, mściwe stworzenie, bez serca. Czyż nie tak, panie inżynierze? Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, nie wyłączając ponurego pana Mereżki. Kostrzewa chciał replikować, lecz ku radości Anny nie umiał widocznie znaleźć argumentu. – Splantowała go szanowna pani – tubalnie śmiał się generał – splantowała do reszty. Co prawda, to prawda. Już tam my na kobiety lubimy wygadywać, ale w gruncie rzeczy bez kobiet, che... che... che... trudno i nudno byłoby na świecie. – No, generałowi to już chyba nie robi różnicy? – zjadliwie odciął się Kostrzewa. Na ten raz jednak dyskusja została urwana i Anna z westchnieniem ulgi wstała od stołu. – Zaczekaj na mnie przy ganku – powiedziała cicho Marianowi. – Dobrze, kochanie. Zanim jednak zajrzała do Lituni i wróciła, zastała Mariana rozmawiającego z prałatem. Ku jej zniechęceniu, rozmawiali jeszcze o owej babie i jej mężu. – Jeszcze panowie znajdują w tym temat? – zapytała z akcentem zdziwienia. – Dlaczegóż nie? – jowialnie uśmiechnął się ksiądz. – No, bo zdaje mi się, że cokolwiek byście wymyślili, wszystko da się zmieścić w tym, co słusznie podniosła pani Budniewiczowa. – Słusznie? Hm... – Ksiądz prałat jest innego zdania? – Muszę być innego zdania, droga pani. – Oczywiście. Ksiądz prałat poczuwa się do męskiej solidarności. – Nie dlatego – potrząsnął głową – ale, widzi droga pani, jestem już stary i nie tylko z racji swego powołania czy zawodu musiałem interesować się sprawami ludzkimi, lecz i z osobistej ciekawości. I otóż to, co powiedziała pani Budniewiczowa, wygląda efektownie, przyznaję, ale jeżeli chodzi o prawdę, warto by zastanowić się, czy ci mężczyźni, którzy zawsze znajdą coś do skrytykowania w kobiecie, nie opierają się na niejakiej słuszności. – Na przykład? – Mianowicie kobieta albo siedzi w domu, albo lata, albo jest uczuciowa, albo nie, albo pracuje, albo próżnuje. To wszystko robi i mężczyzna. Ale, droga pani, cały sekret w tym, że nie robi tego tak krańcowo jak kobieta. Że zachowuje w upodobaniach, zainteresowaniach wszechstronność, umiar, harmonię... A kobiety... Anna zobaczyła zbliżającego się Kostrzewę i nieznacznie pociągnęła Mariana za rękaw. Zrozumiał, o co chodzi, i pożegnali się szybko z prałatem, zostawiając go na łup inżyniera. Anna chciała z Marianem rozmówić się o wielu rzeczach ważnych i stosunkowo pilnych. Do końca jej urlopu zostało zaledwie kilka dni, a należało przecie ułożyć plany na przyszłość. Mówiła o swoim rozwodzie i o tym, że najlepiej byłoby wziąć ślub jeszcze przed adwentem, o wspólnym mieszkaniu i o tym, że jednak on powinien postarać się o jakąś posadę. Marian słuchał, kiwał głową, przytakiwał, zapewniał, że cokolwiek ona postanowi, będzie to najmądrzejsze, jednakże Anna nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że myślał przez cały czas o czymś innym. Gdy zaś u wylotu alei ukazała się różowa sukienka Lituni, szybko wstał i oświadczył, że umówił się z prałatem na szachy. Anna, gdy została z dzieckiem sama, tuliła się do różowej sukienki mocno, tak mocno, by obetrzeć łzy i móc swemu skarbowi pokazać jasne, uśmiechnięte oczy. Tak dzień po dniu mijały jej wakacje. Nie był to okres odpoczynku dla nerwów Anny i na próżno usiłowała pozbyć się uczucia jakiejś bezcelowości, bezplanowości swego tak przecie wyraźnego dotąd życia. Usiłowała na pierwsze miejsce wyforsować Litunię i troskę o nią, lecz widocznie była jeszcze za młoda, by wyrzec się samej siebie, myśli o sobie, a myśl o sobie była myślą o człowieku, który – jak mówił ten Kostrzewa – zajmuje punkt centralny jej egzystencji. Czy mógł nim być Marian?... Wracali do Warszawy razem. Lecz Anna czuła, że każde z nich męczy się własną samotnością. Litunia nieruchomo tkwiła przy oknie, aż się znużyła i usnęła owinięta pledem. Wtedy po raz pierwszy Marian odezwał się: – Nie wiem, nie rozumiem swojej sytuacji – mówił półgłosem, nachyliwszy się do Anny – wydaje mi się, że stanowię dla was, dla ciebie i dla twego dziecka jakąś przeszkodę... Nic nie odpowiedziała, a on dodał: – To męczy. Jakżeby chciała powiedzieć mu teraz, że tak, że to jego własna wina, gdyż jest taki, jaki jest, że powinien przyjąć odpowiedzialność za ich wspólne szczęście i o to szczęście walczyć, że ma ważny i święty obowiązek zdobycia zaufania Lituni, że już nie jest samotnikiem, któremu wolno ograniczać się do kontemplacji własnych abstrakcji, niepotrzebnych abstrakcji, tak, właśnie niepotrzebnych, nieważnych i szkodliwych. Cóż jemu, cóż im przyjdzie z tych bezpłodnych rozmyślań! I cóż wart jest jego nieproduktywny, pławiący się w autoanalizie umysł!... Nie odezwała się jednak ani słowem. Wprawdzie kiedyś, w pierwszych dniach ich znajomości sama była olśniona, owładnięta, zaczarowana tą jego niepospolitą inteligencją. Może to niekonsekwentnie z jej strony, ale teraz wolałaby, by był zwykłym szarym człowiekiem, czującym, myślącym i działającym po prostu. Kochał ją, to nie ulegało wątpliwości, ale oto męczy się, gdy ta miłość żąda odeń pewnych, tak nieznacznych poświęceń, jak pozyskanie serduszka dziecka. Warszawa przyjęła ich zaduchem rozprażonych w słońcu ulic. Przesycone kurzem powietrze było ciężkie, od murów uderzał żar, a z bram chłód pachniał wilgocią. Marian nie mógł znaleźć taksówki i dopiero tragarz ją sprowadził. Wieczór miała Anna zajęty porządkowaniem swego mieszkanka i lokowaniem Lituni. To tak zajęło jej uwagę, że nawet nie spostrzegła nieobecności Mariana i dopiero gdy dziecko usnęło, wbiegła na schody i zapukała do jego drzwi. W kapeluszu i rękawiczkach, tak jak przyjechał z dworca, siedział w kącie kanapy. Na podłodze stały nie rozpakowane walizki. – Marianie, co ci jest? – przestraszyła się. – Nic, kochanie... Neurastenia... – Najdroższy – przytulała jego głowę do piersi – nie wolno ci być smutnym. Ja wiem, że moja miłość to nie wszystko dla ciebie, ale krzywdzisz ją swoim smutkiem. – To prawda – przytwierdził ponuro. – Nie, nieprawda – zaśmiała się, udając wesołość – ja cię rozumiem i kocham. Wiesz co?... Pójdziemy na kolację do Oazy! – A Litunia? – Już śpi. – Czy jednak bezpiecznie zostawiać ją samą? Annę rozczuliła jego troska o Litunię i chociaż gdzieś wewnątrz budziły się w niej wątpliwości co do szczerości pobudek Mariana, starała się ukryć to przed nim, a nawet przed sobą. Oświadczyła, że musi z nim naradzić się w sprawie wzięcia bony do dziecka. Narada oczywiście, jak zawsze, gdy chodziło o rzeczy praktyczne, i tym razem polegała na tym, że Anna podawała gotowe projekty, roztrząsała je, zmieniała, krytykowała i wreszcie dochodziła do postanowień, a Marian kiwał głową. Najgorsze było, że Anna coraz częściej spostrzegała jego istotną obojętność dla tych spraw i wysiłek, z jakim starał się skupić na nich uwagę. Zresztą, co do wzięcia bony, narada właściwie była zbędna. W każdym razie należało zaangażować jakąś możliwie inteligentną dziewczynę, która zajmowałaby się dzieckiem w godzinach nieobecności Anny. Ze względu na szczupłość mieszkania musiała to być bona przychodnia. Nazajutrz Anna zjawiła się w biurze swym przed dziewiątą i swój boks zastała zamknięty. Woźny objaśnił ją, że "obecna pani kierowniczka zawsze boks zamyka nie wiadomo przez jakie fanaberie". – Tak? – zdziwiła się Anna – od dziś boks znowu będzie otwarty, bo ja wracam do niego, a panna Stopińska zajmie swoje dawne miejsce. – Daj Boże – westchnął woźny. – Dlaczego Zygmunt wzdycha – uśmiechnęła się – czy myśleliście, że wyjechałam na drugi koniec świata? – Nie to, proszę pani... Tylko że różnie gadają... Zadreptał na miejscu, starł dłonią nieistniejący kurz na stojącym obok stoliku i machnął ręką. – Co ja tam zresztą wiem... – Nie rozumiem, co Zygmunt chce powiedzieć? – zmarszczyła brwi Anna. – A to, że dałby Bóg, żeby pani usadziła tę cholerną babę, bo przez nią... Urwał nagle: szybkim, pewnym krokiem weszła panna Stopińska. Zanim przywitała się z Anną, powiedziała woźnemu: – Zygmunt znowu nie wywiesił nowego rozkładu jazdy. Proszę natychmiast to zrobić. – Dzień dobry pani – życzliwie wyciągnęła do niej rękę Anna. – Dzień dobry pani – odpowiedziała panna Stopińska ze swoją zwykłą zdawkową uprzejmością, podając sztywną dłoń. – Takie piękne lato, a mój urlop się skończył. Trzeba zabierać się do roboty. Panna Stopińska zdawała się nie słyszeć jej słów i znowu zwróciła się do woźnego, wydając mu jakieś dyspozycje, po czym wyjęła z torebki klucz, weszła do boksu, nie zwracając na Annę uwagi, zdjęła rękawiczki, kapelusz, otworzyła biurko i zaczęła zeń wyjmować papiery. Anna również zdjęła kapelusz i nieco zaskoczona zachowaniem się podwładnej powiedziała sucho: – Zechce pani zaraz zdać mi robotę. Czy wycieczki palestyńskie nie odwołaliśmy? W tej chwili do boksu zapukał jeden z urzędników, pan Jasiński, przywitał się i złożył swój podpis na arkuszu leżącym na brzegu biurka. U góry arkusza widniał napis "Lista obecności" i data. Jasiński skłonił się i wyszedł, mijając się we drzwiach z panną Kalinowską, za nią wchodzili inni, podpisywali się i wychodzili. Sposób, w jaki witali się z Anną, był dziwnie nienaturalny. Panna Stopińska do niektórych pracowników odzywała się z różnymi uwagami, i to w takim tonie, jakby nie była ich koleżanką, lecz zwierzchniczką. – Po cóż ta innowacja z listą obecności – powiedziała Anna – niepotrzebnie pani to wprowadziła. Uważam to za zupełnie zbyteczne. – Możliwe, ale to pan dyrektor tak zarządził. – Pomówię o tym z dyrektorem, a teraz będzie pani łaskawa zdać mi sprawozdanie z bieżących rzeczy. Już sam fakt, że panna Stopińska siedziała w jej obecności na jej miejscu, zatrącał impertynencją i Anna w duchu postanowiła sobie wziąć ją w dobre karby, gdy niespodziewanie usłyszała: – Teraz nie mam czasu. Jest pilna robota. – Co?! – Powtarzam – spokojnie wycedziła panna Stopińska – mam pilną robotę. A co dotyczy w ogóle działu turystycznego i jego kierownictwa, niech pani zwróci się do pana dyrektora. – Co pani przez to chce powiedzieć? – zbladła Anna. – Ja tu nic nie mam do powiedzenia – wzruszyła ramionami i zabrała się do pracy. Anna stała wzburzona do najwyższego stopnia. Bezczelność tej baby, tej ohydnej baby, była wprost nie do uwierzenia. – Jednak ja mam coś do powiedzenia – wybuchła wreszcie Anna przerywanym głosem – ja jestem tu kierowniczką, jestem zwierzchniczką pani i żądam, by pani natychmiast stąd wyszła. – A ja pani radzę uspokoić się i udać się do dyrekcji... – To niesłychane! – I proszę... mi nie przeszkadzać – zakończyła panna Stopińska. Anna dosłownie wybiegła z boksu. Była tak podniecona, że ledwie zauważyła ciekawe i współczujące spojrzenia kolegów. Szybko przeszła przez salę, poczekalnię, nerwowo zapukała i nie czekając na pozwolenie wpadła do gabinetu. Minza jeszcze nie było. Na biurku woźny układał papiery. – Uszanowanie pani, pan dyrektor będzie za godzinę – objaśnił. Anna zastanowiła się, co ma przez ten czas począć. Nie mogła czekać tu czy w biurze, a siłą wyrzucić Stopińską też byłoby niepodobieństwem. Nagle przypomniał się jej Tański i pobiegła do niego. Ucieszył się na jej widok, serdecznie ucałował jej ręce i widocznie domyślał się wszystkiego, czy w ogóle wiedział, dość że nie pytał o nic. Lecz Anna musiała podzielić się z nim tą niesłychaną przykrością. Wysłuchał jej uważnie i powiedział: – Do czasu przyjścia Minza powinna pani opanować nerwy. Obijało mi się o uszy to i owo. Bardzo możliwe, że istotnie Minz chce utrzymać Stopińską na pani stanowisku, ale pomimo wszystko jest on człowiekiem przyzwoitym i nie sądzę, by mógł zaakceptować afronty tej panienki w stosunku do pani. Tylko spokoju, droga pani Anno. Rozmowa z Tańskim rzeczywiście uspokoiła Annę. Toteż gdy wezwano ją do Minza, była dostatecznie opanowana, by jej oburzenie nie przybrało charakteru awantury. Minz przyznał, że zachowanie się panny Stopińskiej nie było taktowne, lecz miało swoje podstawy. Firma mianowicie postanowiła dalsze kierownictwo działu turystycznego powierzyć pannie Stopińskiej. – Pani zaś – zakończył Minz – obejmuje sekretariat dyrekcji, naturalnie jeżeli to pani dogadza. – Ależ, panie dyrektorze, to może robić byle stenotypistka! – Cóż to panią obchodzi? Zostawiam pani jeszcze przez trzy miesiące tę samą pensję, otrzyma pani prawne wymówienie i wszystko w porządku. Jeżeli zaś pani nie chce – ha, to trudno. – Ja nie mogę tego przyjąć – zacięła się Anna. – W takim razie... – rozłożył ręce Minz. Anna chciała coś odpowiedzieć, lecz wybuchnęła płaczem. Przestraszony i niezadowolony Minz zaczął ją uspokajać, gdy do gabinetu wszedł Tański. W pierwszej chwili chciał się wycofać, lecz na znak ręki Minza został. Jego obecność jeszcze bardziej rozżaliła Annę. Oparła się o framugę okna i szlochała cicho, z całych sił przyciskając do oczu mokrą chusteczkę. Słyszała, że mówił do niej Minz i mówił Tański, że Minz jakby się usprawiedliwiał, że rozmawiali ze sobą półgłosem, ale nie rozumiała, nie chciała rozumieć, nie chciała wiedzieć. Oto spotkała ją wielka krzywda, niezasłużona krzywda, i poniżenie, i lekceważenie. Sponiewierano ją, zepchnięto. Jest sama okropnie sama i nie ma nikogo, kto by się za nią ujął. Cóż jej teraz zostanie, co pocznie z biedną, malutką Litunią, jak da sobie radę na tym obcym, zimnym, bezlitosnym świecie! I za co, za co! Czyż nie starała się pracować najlepiej, jak umiała?!... I wypędzają ją jak psa, jak niepotrzebnego psa. Przed nią była czarna czeluść beznadziejnej przyszłości i tylko wątłe rączki Lituni wyciągnięte rozpaczliwym gestem... Na przegubie ręki uczuła mocny, prawie bolesny uścisk dłoni Tańskiego i usłyszała jego głos: – Proszę, niech się pani uspokoi. Już wszystko załatwione. Wszystko dobrze. Niech pani teraz wytrze oczy. Odwiozę panią do domu. Gdy wreszcie odzyskała równowagę, spostrzegła, że Minza nie ma. Wyglądała zapewne okropnie. Tański zasłaniał ją sobą, gdy przechodzili do taksówki. Po drodze dowiedziała się, że Minz dał sobie przemówić do sumienia. Zgodził się zostawić Annę na dotychczasowym stanowisku, wprawdzie z pewną obniżką pensji, ale to dopiero po trzech miesiącach. Panna Stopińska zaś obejmie proponowany poprzednio Annie sekretariat. Nawet zapomniała podziękować Tańskiemu. Weszła do bramy, widziała, jak wsiadł do taksówki i odjechał. Jedno spojrzenie w lusterko upewniło ją, że w takim stanie nie może pokazać się Lituni i Marianowi. Wyszła z bramy i szybko szła w stronę Wisły, gdzie nie było nikogo. Upłynęła dobra godzina, kiedy zawróciła do domu. Postanowiła nawet nie wspominać o niczym Marianowi: co on na to może poradzić?... Ku swej radości zastała Bubę. Widocznie Tański zawiadomił ją i prosił, by przyszła do Anny. Jacy oni dobrzy oboje i kochani. Zresztą, czyż to sztuka być dobrym, gdy się jest szczęśliwym! Marian siedział w jednym pokoju i czytał książkę. W drugim Buba siedziała na podłodze i pomagała Lituni przebierać lalki. Witając się z Bubą, Anna omal znowu nie rozpłakała się. Lecz było tu teraz tak słonecznie, tak wesoło, tak pogodnie! Tylko Marian w tym wszystkim stanowił jakiś obcy kontrast. Buba udawała, a może naprawdę nic nie wiedziała o zajściu w "Mundusie". Natomiast dużo mówiła o sobie, o mężu, o projektowanym wyjeździe za granicę i przeplatała to wszystko zachwytami nad Litunią. Gdy wyszła, Anna, jeszcze cała rozpromieniona, odruchowo zwróciła się do Dziewanowskiego: – Jaka to cudowna istota, ta Buba! – Zwykła gąska – odpowiedział obojętnie i Anna poczuła doń po raz pierwszy głęboką urazę. I zaczęło się w "Mundusie" niby po staremu; Anna objęła kierownictwo działu turystycznego, ku nietajonej radości całego personelu. Radość jednak nie trwała długo. Panna Stopińska, która zdobyła sobie wprost niewytłumaczalny wpływ na dyrektora, umiała ten wpływ wyzyskać. I tak nazajutrz po skasowaniu przez Annę listy obecności, lista ta została wznowiona z tą różnicą, że teraz wszyscy pracownicy już nie tylko działu turystycznego, lecz z całego biura musieli codziennie podpisywać się w pokoju sekretarki pana dyrektora. Panna Stopińska zhardziała jeszcze bardziej. Nie było dnia, by nie zwróciła – a wszystko w imieniu dyrektora – korespondencji lub wykazów do poprawek. Wtrącała się literalnie do najdrobniejszych spraw, a Minz akceptował każdą jej przyczepkę. Pomału lecz systematycznie koncentrowała w swym ręku kontrolę nad pracą całej firmy. Nienawidzono jej powszechnie, a liczyć się z nią musiał nawet Tański, mający większe znaczenie u Minza niż inni. W stosunku do Anny panna Stopińska była poprawnie oficjalna. Nie pomijała wszakże najmniejszej okazji do utrudnienia jej pracy lub sprawienia przykrości. Mściła się na zimno, z wyrachowaniem i dotkliwie. Nie to jednak najbardziej oburzało Annę, lecz ustawiczne ograniczanie jej kompetencji, wścibianie nosa w ściśle wewnętrzne sprawy oddziału, perfidne dopuszczanie do decyzji po to tylko, by je potem przekreślić. Powietrze w biurze stało się ciężkie, zwłaszcza od dnia, gdy na miejsce ongiś Buby wsadzono jakąś daleką kuzynkę panny Stopińskiej, starą jędzę, ustawicznie szpiegującą i jawnie uprawiającą donosicielstwo. Anna czuła się tu jak w więzieniu. Każde wyjście z biura było rozkoszą, tym bardziej, że w domu zastawała Litunię. Cały wolny czas spędzała teraz z dzieckiem i nie bywała nigdzie. Nawet u Tańskich, tylko wtedy, gdy mogła tam pójść z Litunią. Stosunki z rodziną zanikły zupełnie. Odwiedziła raz tylko panią Grażynę, po to, by wysłuchać serii gorzkich zarzutów pod adresem Wandy, Kuby i całego świata. – Leżę tu we własnym domu – mówiła pani Grażyna – jak kłoda, wyrzucona przez prąd na pustynny brzeg. Przez wszystkich zapomniana, nikomu niepotrzebna... Cóż jej Anna na to mogła powiedzieć, jak pocieszyć, jak zaprzeczyć prawdzie? Milczała z nijakim wyrazem twarzy i myślała, jakby prędzej znaleźć pretekst do odejścia. Nawet na pytania dotyczące Szczedroniów nie umiała dać odpowiedzi, gdyż z rzadka tylko dobiegały wiadomości od nich i to niepewne, a w żadnym razie nie nadające się do powtórzenia. Anna mianowicie czasami spotykała Władka Szermana, który na Okólniku wprawdzie nie bywał, lecz przez Kolchidę wyławiał różne plotki o Wandzie. I tak coś w trzy miesiące po powrocie z urlopu, na początku jesieni usłyszała od niego, że Szczedroń podobno zrzucił ze schodów owego maga Rokoszczę, że ponoć nawet pobił Wandę. Anna nie bardzo w to wierzyła, ale w kilka tygodni później, przy jakiejś sposobności powtórzyła to Marianowi, jako wiadomość zupełnie pewną. Ciekawa była, jakie to na nim wywrze wrażenie. Marian wszakże nie zdziwił się. – Szczedroń zawsze bił panią Wandę – wzruszył ramionami. – Niemożliwe – niekonsekwentnie zaprzeczyła Anna. – Wiem to od niej samej. – Czy widujesz się z nią? – zapytała obojętnie. Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Przy następnym spotkaniu z Władkiem Anna postanowiła to sprawdzić. Marian mówił prawdę. Chodził oczywiście znowu do Kolchidy i przesiadywał tam godzinami, lecz Wandy nie widywał. – Jak to – mówił Władek – nie wiesz, że Wanda zerwała z Kolchidą? – Nic o tym nie słyszałam. – Ależ tak. Założyła teraz dwutygodnik teozoficzny i tam wypisuje straszliwe głupstwa, z właściwym sobie wdziękiem. Podobno odprawia nawet jakieś nabożeństwa w ametystowej chlamidzie. Opowiadał swoim drwiącym stylem, szeroko i barwnie. Annę nie obchodziło to wcale, ale słuchała z przyjemnością. Wolała myśl zająć czymkolwiek niż znowu męczyć się troską o swoje życie, o przyszłość Lituni, o beznadziejność uczuć dla Mariana, wygasających z dniem każdym, niemal z każdą godziną. Władek odprowadził ją do bramy i zmieniając ton zapytał poważnie: – Jakże się sprawuje moja Paczuszka? Paczuszka była to bona Lituni. Naprawdę nazywała się Zofia Koźlińska, a do Paczuszki doszła z racji jakiegoś pseudonimu filmowego, który sobie wybrała, a co brzmiało Jola Paccio, jeżeli zaś nie zostało słynne, to tylko dlatego, że do występów Joli Paccio nigdy nie doszło. Tę właśnie Paczuszkę wyłowił gdzieś Władek i wziął pod swoją opiekę, a gdy Anna poszukiwała bony, gorąco polecił. Panna Zofia zachowywała się przyzwoicie, przychodziła punktualnie, mówiła poprawnym językiem, dbała o Litunię, a co najważniejsze, pozyskała jej przywiązanie. Toteż Anna była wdzięczna Władkowi za jego protegowaną i gdyby to było możliwe, zatrzymałaby ją u siebie na stałe. Niestety szczupłość mieszkania nie pozwalała na zainstalowanie w nim jeszcze jednej osoby i to martwiło Annę z dwóch względów. Po pierwsze, dziecko polubiło pannę Zofię i kaprysiło coraz bardziej, gdy tylko ta odchodziła, po drugie, młody wiek dziewczyny wymagał swego rodzaju opieki, do której poczuwała się Anna już i z tej racji, że Władek ją uprzedził o potrzebie czuwania nad Paczuszką, którą – jak ogólnikowo objaśnił – wyłapał w locie z "równi pochyłej". Na czym owa "równia pochyła" polegała, Anna nie interesowała się wcale, gdyż – rzecz dziwna – miała jakieś zupełnie nieuzasadnione instynktowne zaufanie do Władka. W każdym razie panna Zofia była młodziutka, a jeżeli nie ładna, to obdarzona silnym wdziękiem o specyficznie zmysłowym zacięciu, który bardziej zwraca uwagę mężczyzn niż uroda. Obserwowała to nawet na Marianie i na jego spojrzeniu, którym wodził za Paczuszką. Nie sprawiało to jednak Annie najmniejszej przykrości. Ostatnimi czasy tyle nagromadziła w sobie żalu, znużenia i niechęci, że przyglądając się Marianowi i tej małej, raczej niepokoiła się o nią, jeżeli niepokoiła się w ogóle. Panna Zosia chodziła co dzień z Litunią na długie spacery do Ujazdowskiego Parku i później z szczebiotań Lituni dowiadywała się Anna o kilku młodych ludziach, którzy zjawiali się tam również. Zdarzało się także, że panna Zosia, gdy przychodziła z rana, była blada, zmęczona i miała podkrążone oczy. Na pytania, co jej jest, oświadczała, że ból głowy męczył ją przez całą noc lub że ciotka, u której mieszkała niedaleko na Powiślu, cierpi na wątrobę i czasami wymaga, by przy niej czuwać. Lekki rumieniec czy zmieszanie, jakie towarzyszyły tym wyjaśnieniom, nie upoważniały jednak do żadnych krzywdzących podejrzeń. Tyle wiedziała o Paczuszce Anna do owego strasznego dnia, który spadł na nią największym nieszczęściem. Był już grudzień. W nocy spadł pierwszy śnieg i gdy z rana podniosła rolety, pokój napełnił się białym, mlecznym światłem. Pomimo nagłej jasności Litunia się nie obudziła. Jej jasna, gęsta czuprynka rozsypywała się złotymi smugami na poduszce. W sąsiednim pokoju służąca przygotowywała śniadanie. Przed przejściem do łazienki Anna zawróciła, wyjęła z szuflady wczoraj otrzymany list od adwokata i jeszcze raz przeczytała uważnie. Donosił jej, że rozwód uzyskał już moc prawną, i winszował zakończenia procesu. "Jest pani wolna – pisał – lecz jako stary i doświadczony adwokat nie wątpię, że wkrótce zechce mnie Pani zaszczycić zawiadomieniem o ponownej rezygnacji z tej wolności". – Nie, nie ja – potrząsnęła głową Anna, w zamyśleniu składając list. Teraz dopiero z całą wyrazistością uświadomiła sobie, że jej małżeństwo z Marianem byłoby nonsensem. Po prostu nonsensem. Już od dawna oddaliła się odeń na dystans tak wielki. Jego dziwaczna, anemiczna, chora miłość była zbyt wątłym między nimi łącznikiem. Ich fizyczne zbliżenia nie miały już w sobie nic z porywu, nic z egzaltacji czy zapomnienia, a nawet nic z istotnej potrzeby. Nie były też wynikiem przyzwyczajenia, lecz raczej czymś, czym przed sobą starali się zamaskować głębokie organiczne zmiany w swych uczuciach. Bo Anna, chociaż nie miała żadnych na to dowodów, była pewna, że i w nim jakieś zmiany zajść musiały. Nie mogła uwierzyć w zaklęcia, którym brakło siły wzniecenia woli do walki o zamierające szczęście, a przecie twierdził uporczywie, że bez niej żyć nie potrafi. – Nie... nie... – powtarzała – jestem wolna dla siebie i dla Lituni. I tak już będzie zawsze... Za oknami rozciągała się jej przyszłość pusta, zimna i biała jak śnieg. Jakiś bolesny smutek, jakiś bezmiar samotności, a później starość... – Leżę tu jak kłoda wyrzucona na pustynny brzeg, nikomu niepotrzebna... – mówiła ciotka Grażyna. Anna otrząsnęła się. – To bluźnierstwo, bluźnierstwo przeciw mojej najdroższej kruszynce. Nie, ja nigdy nie zaznam tego strasznego uczucia, ani ja, ani ona. Pochyliła się nad łóżeczkiem i wpatrywała się w Litunię. Tak, one dwie wystarczą sobie, zupełnie wystarczą. I nigdy się nie rozstaną, nigdy nie będą sobie obce. Oczywiście Litunia wyrośnie na śliczną pannę i będzie miała duże powodzenie, a w końcu wyjdzie za mąż, za jakiegoś dzielnego, zwyczajnego chłopca, za zwyczajnego, broń Boże nie za żadną znakomitość czy wybitną jednostkę. Już Anna będzie umiała wybrać jej męża. Pracowity, energiczny, zdrowy, wesoły, może być nawet trochę arbitralny i szorstki. To nic nie szkodzi, nawet odrobinę despotyczny, ale mężczyzna, taki, co wie, czego chce, i taki, który by żył dla domu, dla żony i dzieci, nie dla czegoś tam ogólnego, społecznego czy metafizycznego... Pod wpływem wzroku matki dziecko poruszyło się i od razu rozbudzone usiadło uśmiechnięte, wyciągając różowe rączki, lecz zaraz je cofnęło i zaczęło piąstkami przecierać oczy. – Tak szczypie – powiedziało. Powieki były z lekka obrzękłe, a białka zaczerwienione. Mogło to być skutkiem wiatru podczas wczorajszego spaceru lub co gorsza zapaleniem spojówek. Anna naprędce przemyła jej oczy bornym kwasem i postanowiła, że po powrocie z biura, jeżeli zaczerwienienie nie ustąpi, zawiezie Litunię do lekarza. Właśnie nadeszła panna Zosia i Anna wydała jej polecenie przemywania dziecku oczu co dwie godziny. Ponieważ zaś i sama panna Zosia wyglądała fatalnie, mizerna i jakaś zgnębiona, Anna kazała jej zmierzyć temperaturę, lecz dziewczyna oświadczyła, że nic jej nie jest. Idąc do biura Anna jednak niepokoiła się. Nie daj Boże, panna Zofia może mieć grypę i zarazić Litunię. Och, ileż Anna dałaby za to, by nie powierzać swego skarbu nikomu. Gdyby mogła, nigdy by nie trzymała żadnej bony, starałaby się ani na chwilę nie zostawiać dziecka na czyjejkolwiek opiece. Na wszelki wypadek zatelefonowała z biura do Władka z prośbą, by jako lekarz zechciał wstąpić o siódmej. Gdybyż mogła wówczas wyobrazić sobie, jak bardzo było to konieczne. Pomimo nawału pracy i nowych szykan ze strony panny Stopińskiej, zwolniłaby się natychmiast. Dowiedziała się jednak o wszystkim dopiero po powrocie do domu. Na widok Lituni wyrwał się jej z gardła krzyk przerażenia: oczy były czerwone, obrzękłe, całkowicie zapuchnięte, a z wzdętych fałd powiek sączyła się ropa. Najpierw przestraszyła się, że panna Zofia przez pomyłkę przemywała oczęta Lituni czymś innym, lecz już w pięć minut później przyszedł Władek. Nawet dziecka nie badał. – Ubierz ją, Anko, prędzej – powiedział – trzeba jechać do kliniki. – Jezus Maria, Jezus Maria – nieprzytomnie powtarzała Anna, gorączkowo ubierając Litunię – co to jest, co to jest... W klinice wystarczyło specjaliście jedno spojrzenie. Pomimo to zrobił preparat i zbadał pod mikroskopem. Rzecz nie ulegała wątpliwości. – Gonorrea – powiedział krótko. Władek zaczął mówić szybko i głośno. Zapewniał, że to jest początkowe stadium, że o utracie wzroku nie może być mowy, że wszystko przemawia za łatwością uratowania wzroku... Anna wpatrywała się weń rozszerzonymi źrenicami. Słyszała głuchy dźwięk jego głosu i widziała, że jest śmiertelnie blady. To było jej ostatnie wrażenie. Sama nie wiedziała, kiedy zemdlała. Z chwilą odzyskania przytomności nie wróciła od razu świadomość. Leżała na sztywnej, ceratowej kanapce. W powietrzu pachniało jakimiś medykamentami. Nagle poznała pochyloną nad sobą twarz lekarza w białym kitlu i przypomniała wszystko: Litunia ma gonorealne zapalenie spojówek. Anna wiedziała dobrze, co to znaczy: w dziewięćdziesięciu wypadkach na sto – ślepota. – Jak się pani czuje? – zapytał lekarz. – Dziękuję – odpowiedziała. – Wstanę. Ciężko podniosła się i przesunęła wzrokiem po gabinecie. Biały zegar między oknami wskazywał dwunastą. – Gdzie jest moje dziecko? – wydobyła z siebie. – Proszę, niech pani będzie spokojna – łagodnym tonem powiedział lekarz – uradziliśmy z kolegą Szermanem umieścić córeczkę pani tu, w klinice. Choroba jest poważna i wymaga stałej lekarskiej opieki. I mogę pani zaręczyć, że opieki tej nie zbraknie. Zrobimy wszystko, co leży w naszej mocy. Córeczka pani otrzymała osobny pokój i wszystko, co potrzeba. Kolega Szerman jest teraz z nią. – Boże, Boże... – Pani zaś może nawet uzyskać pozwolenie na nocowanie przy dziecku. Wstawi się drugie łóżko. Już ja to uzyskam dla pani. Teraz jednak trzeba się opanować. Muszę mieć od pani szczegółowe informacje, dotyczące historii choroby. – Proszę, jestem do pańskiej dyspozycji. Doktór wyjął dużą porubrykowaną kartę i zaczął pisać. Imię, nazwisko, daty... Nadszedł i Władek. Oświadczył, że Litunia usnęła. Pomimo późnej pory Anna pojechała do domu i zabrawszy naprędce najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, wróciła do kliniki oftalmologicznej. Nie spała całą noc, z rana zaś zatelefonowała do biura, prosząc Minza o zwolnienie z powodu ciężkiej choroby dziecka. Minz wypytał, o co chodzi, a dowiedziawszy się, że dziecko jest w klinice, orzekł, że opieka Anny wydaje mu się zbyteczną i dlatego zwolnić jej nie może. Była bezsilna. Nie mogła przecie wbrew wyraźnemu życzeniu dyrektora nie pójść. Oznaczałoby to utratę posady, czyli zrezygnowanie z jedynego i jakże koniecznego teraz źródła egzystencji. Zaczęły się dni najcięższe. Nawał pracy w biurze i graniczący niemal z nieprawdopodobieństwem wysiłek skupienia myśli na wycieczkach, hotelach, reklamacjach, zamówieniach. Ludzie śpieszyli, załatwiali interesy, podróżowali, bawili się, domagali się wygód i rozrywek, wyprawiali awantury z powodu lada niedokładności, lada zapomnienia, a czyż który z nich pojął, że tam, w szarej, kanciastej i niezrozumiale wielkiej masie spiętrzonego betonu jest mała cela, gdzie ślepnie z dnia na dzień, ślepnie najsłodsze, jedyne dziecko na świecie, cel i sens, wartość i treść całego wszechświata! Z oczami Lituni było coraz gorzej. Brązowe, lepkie krople lekarstwa spływały po bladej twarzyczce od straszliwie zapuchniętych powiek, przez które niepodobna było domyślić się ogromnych niebieskich dwóch gwiazd, dwóch słońc, dwóch źródeł radości, szczęścia i wszystkiego, dla czego jeszcze warto było żyć. Co drugi dzień małe ciałko rozpalało się bezlitosną gorączką. Przychodziła zawsze w trzy, cztery godziny po zastrzyku. W wątłe mięśnie, w błękitne żyłki, w których gwałtownie pulsowała krew, wbijano sztywne, grube igły. A ta gorączka to jedyna nadzieja ratunku. Wszyscy to powtarzali. Nad białym łóżeczkiem, w ciemnej sali klinicznej pochylały się poważne, obojętne głowy, wciąż innych i innych lekarzy. Władek zaprzestał własnej praktyki. Całymi dniami biegał, by zbierać kolegów na konsylia, sam czuwał przy dziecku, lecz w sąsiednim pokoju wertował stosy posprowadzanych pocztą lotniczą pism lekarskich i listów od największych powag zagranicznych. Anna wiedziała, że nie może go obciążać odpowiedzialnością za to, co się stało, a jednak miała doń żal, nierozumny, ostry żal, który przeradzał się prawie w nienawiść z każdym pogorszeniem się stanu Lituni. W takich chwilach Anna zupełnie nie mogła opanować rozpaczy. Padała na kolana przed bezbronnymi lekarzami, tłukła głową o ścianę, do krwi gryzła palce, a nocą leżała krzyżem na zimnej podłodze i przepalała się w żarliwej, bluźnierczej modlitwie. Z rana wlokła się do biura, bezsilna, odurzona wiarą swego cierpienia, potęgą swych mocnych zaklęć, pokorą swych zuchwałych ślubów i wotów. Minął tydzień i nawet nie zajrzała do domu, nawet nie przypomniała sobie Mariana, a gdy raz przyszedł wieczorem do kliniki, zamieniła z nim zaledwie kilka słów, zdumiona tym, że ośmiela się odrywać ją od dziecka bodaj na sekundę, on, obcy, obojętny, nieistotny cień nieważnej przeszłości. Nie umiała zająć uwagi niczym, co nie było bezpośrednio związane z chorobą Lituni. Dowiedziała się od Władka, że Zosia została umieszczona w szpitalu dermatologicznym, że sama jest poważnie chora i że w gruncie rzeczy nie można jej winić, gdyż gdyby domyślała się swojej choroby, na pewno przyznałaby się zaraz i nie zaraziła Lituni. Władek tak tłumaczył Zosię, jakby chciał ją obronić przed Anną, a przecie Anna nawet już o niej nie pamiętała. W ogóle w tym wszystkim widziała nie krzywdę Lituni, nie grożącą jej ślepotę, lecz siebie nad przepaścią, lecz swoją odpowiedzialność przed samą sobą i w tym zamkniętą własną tragedię. Na początku trzeciego tygodnia choroby przyszło gwałtowne pogorszenie i znowu zaczęły się odbywać konsylia. Kręcili głowami, sprzeczali się, chwytali siebie za guziki, wymieniali łacińskie słowa. Wreszcie oświadczyli Annie, że sprawa jest beznadziejna: dziecko straci wzrok. Nie wierzyła. Wyrok przyjęła zupełnie spokojnie, bo nie mogła uwierzyć. Czekała cudu, czekała tak, jak się czeka czegoś nieuniknionego. Późnym wieczorem przyszedł Szczedroń. Przyszedł nieproszony. Sam dowiedział się na mieście i przyszedł. Burkliwie przywitał się z Anną, zamienił dwa zdania z Władkiem, postał kilka minut przy łóżku i powiedział: – Wezmę próbkę krwi. – Po co? – zapytał Władek. – Przytrzymaj jej rękę – odmruknął Szczedroń. Anna siedziała nieruchomo na twardym białym stołku i widziała, jak w paluszku Lituni zanurza się ostrze igły. Szprycka do połowy napełniała się gęstą, czerwoną cieczą. Szczedroń wyjął z kieszeni buteleczkę i przelał do niej krew, po czym rozejrzał się niezdecydowanie, powiedział, że dzisiaj jest mróz, że dawno nie ma człowiek czasu ogolić się, i wyszedł. W dwie godziny potem zatelefonował. Zapytał Annę, jak dziecko z żołądkiem, jaką ma normalnie temperaturę, czy chorowało kiedy na zapalenie płuc, a na zakończenie zapytał: – Chcę spróbować pewnego środka. Ale to eksperyment i w dodatku pierwszy, czy chce pani? – Nie wiem, skądże ja mogę wiedzieć – zatrzęsła się Anna. – Rzecz jest niebezpieczna. O tym uprzedzam. Mała może umrzeć albo popaść w ciężką chorobę krwi i nie odzyskać wzroku. Uprzedzam. Ale mam powody przypuszczać, że tak nie będzie. Moim zdaniem jest więcej szans na skuteczność zabiegu. Jeżeli eksperyment uda się, dziecko wyzdrowieje bardzo szybko. Zatem proszę zdecydować się. Anna nie mogła na to się zdobyć. Żądanie od niej decyzji było wprost znęcaniem się nad nią. Nie umiała dać stanowczej odpowiedzi. I tak ciągnęło się znowu przez dwa dni. Czyż miała prawo ryzykować życiem Lituni, czy z drugiej strony nie było zbrodnią chcieć ją zachować dla siebie skazując na ślepotę... na życie w tym strasznym kalectwie... Wreszcie stało się. Wróciła z biura, nie przeczuwając niczego, lecz gdy tylko otworzyła drzwi, pomimo panującego wewnątrz półmroku od razu wiedziała wszystko: przy łóżeczku bielił się kwadrat stolika do iniekcji, nad Litunią stał pochylony Władek, badając jej puls. Obok, rozkraczywszy nogi, z brodą podpartą na ręku i z okularami zsuniętymi na czoło siedział Szczedroń. Nie poruszyli się przy wejściu Anny. W powietrzu przesyconym wonią eteru drżał jakiś syk. To działał aparat tlenowy. – Jezus – zdołała wyszeptać Anna i oparła się o drzwi. Twarz Szczedronia skurczyła się nagłym grymasem i znowu zastygła. Annie cisnęły się pod czaszką myśli straszne, potworne: nie ma już żadnego ratunku. I to, czego w głębi tak pragnęła, czego oczekiwała, a na co tylko zdecydować się nie umiała, przyszło, zwaliło się okrutną prawdą i wydało się Annie dokonaną zbrodnią, na którą nisko, tchórzliwie przystała samym swoim milczeniem... – Sto siedemdziesiąt – chrapliwym głosem odezwał się Władek. – Lód – odpowiedział spokojnie Szczedroń. Obaj powoli i jakby leniwie zabrali się do układania kwadratowych worków gumowych. Z Lituni ściągnięto kołderkę, jej nagie ciałko podniesiono do góry, podkładając woreczki z lodem. Po chwili cała była nimi pokryta. – Zabiliście ją, zabiliście! – jęknęła Anna. – Cicho – zaskrzeczał gniewny głos Szczedronia. – Boże, Boże!... – Wyprowadź ją! – prawie krzyknął Szczedroń. Nie opierała się. Władek objął ją i łagodnie, lecz stanowczo wyprowadził na korytarz, a stamtąd do jakiegoś pustego pokoju. W korytarzu minął ich miejscowy lekarz, w białym kitlu. Zamienił z Władkiem spojrzenia, znikł w pokoju Lituni. I Władek nie został długo. Siedziała sama, nie zdając sobie sprawy z mijających godzin. Już zaczęło jaśnieć na dworze, gdy Władek wrócił. Miał w ręku szklaneczkę z jakimś płynem. – Wypij to – powiedział. – Nie chcę – potrząsnęła głową. – Veronal, dobrze ci zrobi. Musisz wypocząć. Poderwała się. – Dlaczego nie mówisz nic o Lituni!? Ona nie żyje!!! – Żyje i będzie żyć. – Boże! – Wypij to, Anko, i połóż się tutaj. Posłusznie wypiła zawartość szklaneczki. Gdy obudziła się, był już wieczór. Na korytarzach paliły się lampy. W pokoju Lituni panowała cisza. Dziecko spało. Sanitariuszka siedząca u wezgłowia podniosła palec do ust, nakazując ciszę. Anna zbliżyła się na palcach do łóżeczka. Szara twarzyczka Lituni miała jakiś bolesny wyraz. Jasne włoski wyglądały sztywno i martwo. Ileż ta anielska istotka musiała wycierpieć... – Niech siostra idzie spać – szepnęła Anna – jestem wypoczęta i sama będę czuwała. Sanitariuszka przecząco potrząsnęła głową, wskazując na szereg buteleczek z lekarstwami i na zegarek. Anna zrozumiała, że trzeba wiedzieć, które lekarstwo kiedy stosować. Kiwnęła głową i usiadła w kącie. Teraz przypomniała sobie, że nie była dziś w biurze, że nawet nie zawiadomiła Minza, a tam tyle pilnych spraw czekało na nią. Oczywiście musiał je ktoś pozałatwiać. Na pewno panna Stopińska. – Jakaż to katorga – pomyślała – jutro trzeba będzie przepraszać, tłumaczyć się, usprawiedliwiać. Ja już doprawdy sił na to nie mam. Istotnie, była wyczerpana, zarówno pod względem fizycznym, jak nerwowym do ostatnich granic. Aż zaczęło na nią przychodzić swego rodzaju otępienie, jakby znieczulenie w stosunku do wszelkich spraw, które bezpośrednio nie dotyczyły Lituni. Nazajutrz dlatego właśnie dość obojętnie zniosła wymówki Minza i aroganckie uwagi panny Stopińskiej. – Wprost pojąć nie umiem – mówiła panna Stopińska – jak można tak lekceważyć przyjęte na siebie obowiązki. – Bo nie ma pani dziecka, któremu grozi śmierć lub ślepota – smutno odpowiedziała Anna. – Pani daruje, ale to jest pani prywatna sprawa. – To mój pierwszy obowiązek. Przede wszystkim jestem matką. – Przecież nie z winy Towarzystwa "Mundus". To dla firmy jest obojętne. Skoro się otrzymuje pieniądze, należy spełniać przyjęte na siebie zobowiązania. Gdyby każdy pracownik swoje prywatne przykrości uważał za wystarczający pretekst do niespełniania powierzonego mu zadania, należałoby wszystkie przedsiębiorstwa i urzędy zmienić w zakłady filantropijne. Komunikuję pani, że za wczorajsze opuszczenie pracy dyrekcja postanowiła strącić z jej poborów trzydziestą część. Anna nic na to nie odpowiedziała. Strącanie kar za nieobecność było innowacją, wprowadzoną od niedawna przez Minza, oczywiście z namowy panny Stopińskiej. Ta zła kobieta cierpiała wprost na manię wprowadzania do biura jakiejś więziennej dyscypliny, zawziętego, twardego rygoru, ustawicznego szpiegowania, donosicielstwa, kontroli, przypominającej rewizje policyjne. Anna nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że wszystko to wychodziło na korzyść firmy, dziwiła się tylko pobudkom zajadłości panny Stopińskiej. Robiła karierę, to prawda, lecz cóż jej mogło to dać za radość? Nawet Minz, który miał dla niej całkowite uznanie i takie zaufanie, że nieraz po kilka dni nie przychodził do biura, przecież jej nie lubił, a reszta? – trudno powiedzieć, by tylko nie cierpiano panny Stopińskiej. Była to nienawiść. Schlebiali jej niektórzy i nadskakiwali. Tych traktowała z pobłażliwością, lecz większość umiała znosić od niej najdotkliwsze szykany i przyjmować je w milczeniu, gdyż za najmniejszy odruch obrażonej godności mściła się bez litości, a o zamachu na swoją wszechwładzę nie zapominała nigdy. Była o nią wręcz chorobliwie zazdrosną, a że umiała postawić na swoim, świadczył chociażby fakt, że ilekroć dyrektor zmienił jej zarządzenie, w jakiś tajemniczy sposób działo się tak, że wychodziło to przedsiębiorstwu na szkodę. O życiu prywatnym panny Stopińskiej w "Mundusie" nie wiedziano nic. Krążyły wprawdzie różne plotki, opowiadano o jakimś dentyście, który miał uciec sprzed samego ołtarza, o malarzu, w którym się kochała bez wzajemności, i inne takie rzeczy. Anna nie interesowała się tym i nie wierzyła z zasady plotkom, chociaż w danym wypadku nietrudno było uwierzyć, że ta nieładna, oschła kobieta mogła mieć różne zawody sercowe i niepowodzenia, za które mściła się teraz na wszystkich. Samo uczucie zemsty dotychczas dla Anny było też niezrozumiałe. Poznała je dopiero wraz z chorobą Lituni. Początkowo chciała nawet złożyć na pannę Zofię skargę w policji. Za zarażenie dziecka tą straszną chorobą powinna była odsiedzieć kilka lat więzienia. Jednak zbiegiem czasu, gdy zaczęła się rekonwalescencja Lituni, a lekarze zapewnili, że odzyska ona wzrok całkowicie, w Annie pozostał tylko żal do bony. – Miej żal do mnie, tylko do mnie – mówił Władek Szerman – wszystkiemu winna jest moja prostoduszność. – Mam żal i do ciebie. Alę i ta obrzydliwa dziewczyna nie zasłużyła na litość. Nie wmówisz mi chyba, że nie prowadziła rozwiązłego życia. – Zapewne, ale nie można całej winy zwalać na nią. Zapewne jest to małe zwierzątko, ale nikt palcem nie ruszył, by przerobić ją na człowieka. Wychowywała ją ciotka. Od dziecka nie miała domu, więc skądże mogła wynieść jakieś postawy moralne. Żyła nie w domu, lecz w mieście. Miasto, a więc ulica, kino, kawiarnia – to był jej dom. W ogóle kobieta powinna być zwierzęciem domowym. Z chwilą straty domu staje się albo bezpańskim kotem, pasożytem, albo niebezpiecznym rabusiem, o tyle niebezpieczniejszym, że niszczy nie dla zaspokojenia swoich instynktów, lecz dla samego, niszczenia. Dobrą tresurę kobiety może dać tylko dom. Od dziecka należy jej wbijać w świadomość zakazy i nakazy, aż staną się w niej automatyczne. Rozumowanie jest całkiem zbędne, a nawet szkodliwe. Dlatego jestem zawziętym przeciwnikiem szkół koedukacyjnych, tego monumentalnego głupstwa dziewiętnastego wieku. – Chyba dwudziestego – poprawiła Anna. – Nie, dziewiętnastego, gdyż wyrosło ono z liberalnej postępowości tego wieku. Chłopców należy wychowywać i kształcić, a dziewczęta trenować i uczyć. Dwie całkiem różne metody. I na przykład takiej Paczuszce nikt niczego nie wbijał do głowy. Za cóż ją karać? Postępowała zgodnie ze swymi instynktami, których żadna tresura nie wzięła w ryzy. Jest tu tylko moja wina, że nie wszystko powiedziałem. Zdawało mi się, że twój wpływ dobrze podziała na tę małą. – Dziękuję ci – smutno uśmiechnęła się Anna. – Za co? – Uważasz mnie za wyjątek. Zresztą, mój kochany Władku, nie wmawiaj we mnie, że naprawdę tak źle myślisz o kobietach. Kochałeś bardzo twoją matkę. – I cóż z tego? To jest kwestia stosunku emocjonalnego. – Ach, więc i mężczyźni nie zawsze zajmują stanowisko racjonalne?! Teraz, gdy Litunia powoli odzyskiwała zdrowie, całe wieczory spędzali przy jej łóżeczku na długich rozmowach, a o czymkolwiek by zaczęli mówić, Władek zawsze w końcu nawracał do swego "prześladowczego tematu", do kwestii kobiecej. – Właściwie mówiąc, karanie i w ogóle sądzenie kobiet na podstawie prawodawstwa męskiego jest niesprawiedliwością. Skoro doszliśmy w sądownictwie do uzależnienia wyroku od pobudek zbrodni, od stanu psychicznego itd., musimy żądać, by wzięto pod uwagę to, że kobieta jest całkiem odmienną organizacją psychiczną. – Oczywiście niższą – podstępnie dopowiadała Anna – Nie o to chodzi. Odmienną. Trzeba stworzyć sądy dla kobiet, a nawet wyrokowanie w tych sądach powierzyć kobietom. Już wy tam lepiej znacie się między sobą. I w dodatku jestem przekonany, że wyroki wówczas byłyby znacznie surowsze. Kobieta z łatwością wyprowadzi mężczyznę w pole... – O?! – A tak, z łatwością, gdyż umysł męski nie jest w stanie posuwać się skokami w najnieprawdopodobniejszych kierunkach. Ulega nałogowi logiki, która przy zetknięciu z kobiecym rozumowaniem jest narzędziem bezużytecznym. Natomiast kobiety między sobą rozumieją się doskonale. Jeżeli mamy sądownictwo pracy, handlowe itp., jeżeli specjalizację sądownictwa posunęliśmy tak daleko, wprost nie pojmuję, dlaczego nie mamy sądów kobiecych dla kobiet. W dodatku nasze uniwersytety produkują tysiące prawniczek. I na przykład ty, zamiast siedzieć w "Mundusie", miałabyś właściwe sobie pole działania jako sędzia. Anna roześmiała się. – Ja, mój drogi?... Nigdy. Za żadne skarby. Po pierwsze, nie cierpię prawa. Zawsze nie cierpiałam. Jest suche, sztywne i nie ma nic wspólnego z życiem. A po drugie, dziwiłam się zawsze uczciwym i rozumnym ludziom, którzy mają wobec własnego sumienia odwagę sądzenia i skazywania innych. Jak można brać na siebie odpowiedzialność! Brr... Skazać kogoś na dożywotnie więzienie czy na śmierć, odebrać komuś majątek. Nie, mój drogi. To nie dla mnie. Zresztą już dziś nic nie pamiętam z prawa i wcale tego nie żałuję. Władek ożywił się. – Ależ świetnie! Sama dałaś mi najlepszy argument odrębności psychiki kobiecej. Pięć lat chodzić na uniwersytet po to, by nie wyciągnąć z tego logicznej konsekwencji. Uczyć się prawa, chociaż go się nie cierpi, a w dodatku ten strach przed badaniem! Mężczyzna już od dziecka bada wszystko dokoła, gdyż chce o każdym przedmiocie wyrobić sobie zdanie. Chłopcy tylko dlatego psują zabawki, by poznać ich funkcje, mechanizm, materiał. Kobieta albo kieruje się intuicją, albo obojętnie patrzy na otaczający ją świat i jego zagadnienia. Nieraz przyglądałem się dziewczynkom. Na czym polega ich zabawa?... Zawsze i nieodmiennie na małpowaniu najprostszych form życia starszych kobiet: szyją, gotują, ubierają się w świecidełka, no i zajmują się lalkami tak, jak ich matki zajmują się dziećmi. I takie są przez całe życie. Wszystkie ich pragnienia i aspiracje ograniczają się do procesów biologicznych i fizjologicznych. Oto ich wszechświat. Absolutna niezdolność do abstrakcyjnego myślenia i nie tylko do abstrakcyjnego. Gwiazdy i planety nie są abstrakcją, lecz kobieta nie zainteresuje się astronomią, gdyż nie widzi jej praktycznej użyteczności w codziennym życiu. Nawet bliższych rzeczy nie pojmuje. Powiedziałaś, że nie cierpisz prawa. Kobiety nie cierpią wszystkiego, co jest pewnym porządkiem. Na przykład państwo. Najuczciwsza kobieta potrafi przewozić przemyt. Podkreślam: najuczciwsza. Oszukanie państwa nie jest dla niej czymś brzydkim. Bo państwa nie ogarnia zasięgiem swoich pojęć. Zupełnie odmienna konstrukcja psychiki, inny układ umysłu. Weźmy choćby pamięć. Jest wprost nie do wiary, jakim bagażem przeładowana jest pamięć kobieca. Przechowują się w niej wszystkie suknie przyjaciółek i rywalek, daty ślubów, urodzeń, rozwodów, skandalów i romansów wszystkich znajomych lub znajomych choćby ze słyszenia. Ścisły tekst najbanalniejszych komplementów, każde czułe słówko każdego mężczyzny, na którego bodaj najmniejszą zwróciły kiedyś uwagę. Szczególiki, bzdurstwa i głupstewka. A w kilka lat po skończeniu studiów, ani w ząb nie pamiętają tego, czego się uczyły. Zdarzają się oczywiście i wyjątki, ale ja ich nie spotykałem wcale. – Uspokój się – odpowiedziała Anna – będziesz ich spotykał coraz więcej. Zaledwie od kilkunastu lat kobieta zaczęła wchodzić w życie publiczne na równych prawach z mężczyzną i z czasem wyrobi się również. – Wykluczone. Pozostanie taka, jaka była, gdyż nie zmieni swojej psychiki, tak jak nie może zmienić swej anatomicznej budowy. – Jednak i pod względem anatomicznym zmienia się. Porównaj dawne kobiety z dzisiejszymi, wysportowanymi, szczupłymi, silnymi. – To inna rzecz. To znowuż kwestia fizjologiczna. Mężczyznom obecnie podobają się takie kobiety, więc przerabiają się na takie. Przed pół wiekiem były w modzie Laury i pasterki, później kobiety inteligentne, teraz wysportowane. Dla zdobycia samca każda z was gotowa jest do najsprzeczniejszej ze swą naturą maskarady. Ale istoty swej psychiki zmienić nie możecie, gdyż, ta jest na wskroś, że tak powiem, cielesna. A rozwinąć można tylko to, co choćby w najdrobniejszym zalążku istnieje, z niczego nic nie można rozwinąć, a właśnie pierwiastka duchowego w kobiecej psychice nie ma ani śladu. – Za pozwoleniem, mój drogi! Sam twierdziłeś, że cała cywilizacja, cała kultura to twór ducha... – Męskiego! – Ale twór ducha walczącego ze zwierzęcą naturą. Tak twierdziłeś? – Twierdzi Bergson. – Wszystko jedno, ale ty też jesteś tego zdania. A poza tym utrzymujesz, że kobiety wpychają się do życia publicznego, że tak czy inaczej, bo nie o to chodzi, tworzą nową cywilizację. Więc skądże by znalazły ten doping, gdyby nie miały w sobie potrzeb duchowych? – Doping?... Przesilenie gospodarcze, warunki wytworzone przez wojnę, a poza tym masochizm męski, tęskniący do kobiety silniejszej i lepszej, wyższej od siebie albo przynajmniej równej sobie. – To, przepraszam cię bardzo, walka polemiczna, bo te rzeczy mogły tylko współdziałać rozwojowi pierwiastka duchowego, lecz nie mogły go stworzyć z niczego. Zatem musisz przyznać, że twoja cała teoria o niższości kobiety, że twoja kobietofobia nie ma podstaw racjonalnych... – Zbyt powierzchownie to ujmujesz, gdyż... – Poczekaj! Nie ma podstaw racjonalnych, a jeżeli chodzi o emocjonalne, kochałeś matkę, kochasz kogoś jeszcze, nad Litunią drżałeś z obawy o jej życie, a poza tym wdajesz się w dyskusje ze mną. Po co? Jeżeli jestem zwykłym zwierzątkiem, pozwól, że zaapeluję do męskiej logiki, kup sobie kanarka lub morską świnkę i wygłaszaj przed nią swoje filipiki. Czyż nie mam racji? Władek śmiał się i mówił coś jeszcze, że tu chodzi nie o nią ani o niego, tylko o zasadnicze rozwinięcie problemu, lecz na zakończenie zapewnił, iż lubi ją pasjami i że najprzyjemniej spędza czas właśnie w jej towarzystwie. – Ach, ci mężczyźni – uśmiechała się Anna, zamykając za nim drzwi i zabierając się do snu – zapewniają nas, że wnosimy do cywilizacji element rozkładowy, że obniżamy poziom kultury duchowej do zwierzęcej skali, a wolą rozmawiać i przebywać z nami niż w swoim towarzystwie. Poczciwy gaduła ten Władek... Wkrótce po Nowym Roku wypisano Litunię z kliniki i obie wróciły do swego mieszkania. Połączone to było dla Anny z pewnym niepokojem. Nie wiedziała, jak obecnie ułożą się stosunki z Marianem. Marian był dość subtelny, by wyczuć zmianę, jaka w niej zaszła... Podczas całej, długiej choroby Lituni przyszedł do kliniki tylko dwa razy, i to na samym początku. Zamieniła z nim zaledwie kilka zdań, a ostatnio dała wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie jest w stanie w takiej chwili zająć się drobiazgami. Zbladł wówczas i Anna dodała dla złagodzenia sytuacji: – Nawet o sobie nie umiem myśleć. Pożegnał się w milczeniu i wyszedł. Nie obraził się na pewno, ale musiał to odczuć boleśnie. I teraz wypadało właściwie, by Anna zwróciła się doń pierwsza. Jednakże kłopoty przy wyszukaniu nowej bony, mieszkanie i tysiące drobnych zajęć zabierały tyle czasu, że jakoś pójście do Mariana odkładała z dnia na dzień. A on też nie przychodził. Było to nieładnie z jego strony, ale może i najlepiej. Tutaj nie mogliby swobodnie rozmawiać, gdyż w ciągu całego dnia była przy Lituni albo Buba, albo pani Kostanecka. Same się ofiarowały i naprawdę bardzo pokochały Litunię. Wieczorem zaś Anna była zawsze tak zmęczona biurem, lataniną i domowymi sprawami, że zdobycie się na poważną rozmowę z Marianem byłoby nadmiernym wysiłkiem. Przecież czuła potrzebę jakiegoś przyzwoitego, ludzkiego załatwienia, zakończenia ich stosunku. Gdy jednak wyobrażała sobie tę chwilę, jego smutne, bezradne oczy i całą tę jego bezwolność, rezygnację, denerwującą ślamazarność impasu – wolała odciągnąć to jak najdalej. I tak mijały dni, zaczęły mijać tygodnie i miesiące. Teraz już rozmowa na ten temat byłaby nieaktualna, spóźniona, bezprzedmiotowa. Wszystko, co ich łączyło, rozpłynęło się bez słów w czasie. Ponieważ zaś Anna ani przez moment nie wątpiła, że Marian wciąż ją kocha – czuła się niedobrą, bezlitosną krzywdzicielką. W połowie marca dowiedziała się od bony, że ten pan z trzeciego piętra wyprowadził się. Sprawdziła to u dozorcy. Rzeczywiście pan Dziewanowski wyprowadził się gdzieś na Mokotów. Anna wstydziła się tego, lecz nie mogła zamaskować przed sobą ulgi, jaką to jej sprawiło: tak bardzo zawsze obawiała się, że spotka go na schodach. Litunia do wiosny wydobrzała zupełnie. Nowa bona, starsza już pani, była nauczycielka, wprawdzie nie umiała pozyskać sympatii dziecka, wciąż tęskniącego za panną Zosią, dawała jednak gwarancję bezpieczeństwa i starannej opieki. Codziennie z Litunią chodziła na przechadzkę i tak się ułożyło, że wstępowały zawsze na kwadransik do "babuni Kostaneckiej". W ogóle Anna bardzo zbliżyła się ostatnio z całą rodziną Buby. Przede wszystkim czuła dla nich głęboką wdzięczność za tyle życzliwości, ile jej okazywali na każdym kroku, a poza tym lubiła ich, jak i oni ją polubili. Tylko na większych przyjęciach nie bywała ani u Tańskich, ani u państwa Kostaneckich. Zbyt wiele miała wydatków, by mogła sobie pozwolić na toalety, odpowiadające strojom pań z tego towarzystwa, a nie lubiła wyglądać jak Kopciuszek. Natomiast w powszednie dni spędzała tam często po kilka godzin i stopniowo prawie się zadomowiła, prawie znalazła w nich rodzinę. Oni uważali ją za swoją. Brat pani Kostaneckiej, inżynier Oskierko, który co tydzień wpadał do Warszawy w sprawach swojej cukrowni, mówił żartobliwie: – Wydaliście córkę za mąż, a sprokurowaliście sobie drugą. I do stu diabłów, sam nie wiem, czyście nie zrobili dobrej zamiany. Śmiał się przy tym rubasznie, pokrzykiwał i robił do Anny oko. Bez żadnych, broń Boże, zamiarów, co Anna doskonale widziała, ale po prostu ze swej natury nieco rozhukanej i szlagońskiej. Każdy jego przyjazd napełniał dom hałasem. Rozmawiając przez telefon krzyczał na całe gardło, gdy hasał po salonie z Litunią, usadowioną na ramieniu, trzęsła się kamienica, gdy potrzebował służącego, nigdy nie używał dzwonka, lecz wołał donośnie. Siwy zupełnie, pomimo zaledwie czterdziestu kilku lat, wielki, ciężki i ruchliwy, sprawiał wrażenie człowieka zadowolonego z siebie i ze świata. Anna jednak wiedziała od Buby i od pani Kostaneckiej, że niezupełnie tak było. Miał jakąś tragedię rodzinną, po której rozszedł się z żoną, była śpiewaczką, która występowała obecnie gdzieś w Brazylii czy Argentynie. Już sama dowiedziała się Anna, że pan Oskierko prowadzi proces rozwodowy, a dowiedziała się dlatego, że pan Oskierko czasami zamykał się z panem Kostaneckim w gabinecie i zasięgał jego rad. Ponieważ zaś, mówiąc o rzeczach dyskrecjonalnych, używał poufnego szeptu, Anna, siedząc w trzecim pokoju musiała słyszeć każde słowo, gdyż szept pana Oskierki miał donośność syku pary, wypuszczanej z lokomotywy. – Oj, wujciu, wujciu – pękała ze śmiechu Buba – już to wujcio jest jedyny do sekretów! Śmiały się obie i śmiał się sam pan Oskierko, a pan Kostanecki mówił: – Co to za szczęście, kuchassju, żeś został chemikiem, nie księdzem. Już to tajemnica spowiedzi byłaby zanadto na szwank narażona. Każdy wieczór spędzony z nimi był dla Anny jakby ciepłą kąpielą w pogodzie i beztrosce. Przypomniała sobie, co kiedyś mówił jej ojciec: – Każdy człowiek może dobrze oddychać tylko w takim klimacie, w jakim się urodził. A właśnie klimat tej rodziny tak bardzo przypominał Annie dziecinne lata. Po prostu odurzała się tą atmosferą, tą harmonią nastrojów, tą jakąś stabilizacją życia w idealnej równowadze pragnień i osiągnięć. Jej dom, a raczej mieszkanie, to był tylko przystanek, tylko zestawienie ścian, okien i sufitów, ochraniające pobyt dwóch istot przed prądem tego, co się wokół działo. Wewnątrz nie działo się nic. Na próżno Anna ozdabiała i upiększała te dwa pokoiki, na próżno starała się udomowić każdy szczegół, zanim zrozumiała, że treść musi polegać na czymś całkiem odmiennym. – Dokąd dziś pójdziemy, mateńko? – witała ją Litunia codziennym pytaniem. Czyż mogła dziecku brać za złe, skoro sama myślała o tym?... Czuła się tu wprawdzie stokroć, milionkroć lepiej niż w biurze, jednak właśnie po tym biurze musiała mieć zupełne odprężenie, łaknęła swobodnego oddechu po tej codziennej katordze. W "Mundusie" tymczasem zaszły zmiany. Minz został prezesem Towarzystwa i wycofał się, powierzając dyrekcję jakiemuś swemu kuzynowi, który jednocześnie prowadził dwa inne przedsiębiorstwa. Nowy dyrektor, pan Szumański, nie miał czasu na częste przesiadywanie w "Mundusie", wskutek czego panna Stopińska zagarnęła całą władzę w swoje chciwe ręce. Ponieważ zaś jednocześnie awansowała na prokurentkę, Anna została całkowicie od niej uzależniona, nawet bez możności odwoływania się do wyższej instancji, gdyż Szumański podwładnych przyjmował rzadko i niechętnie. Obdarzał pannę Stopińską całkowitym zaufaniem, zaś skargi na nią i jej zarządzenia uważał za "objawy fermentu i samowoli". Annie zdarzyło się to usłyszeć dwa razy. Na początku kwietnia panna Stopińska wykoncypowała okólnik, obowiązujący kierowników działów do sprawozdań ze zużycia materiałów piśmiennych. Była to nędzna meskineria i zwykła szykana, wyglądająca na podejrzewanie pracowników o kradzież ołówków i papieru. Anna okólnika nie podpisała i oświadczyła woźnemu, by odniósł "ten papierek" pannie Stopińskiej. Nazajutrz poszła do dyrektora, który nawet jej nie wysłuchał dokładnie, irytował się, że mu głupstwami zabierają czas, przyznał rację pannie Stopińskiej i na zakończenie poczęstował Annę "objawami fermentu i samowoli". Wówczas przysięgła sobie za żadne skarby nie zwracać się więcej do Szumańskiego, a wszystkie szykany wiedźmy znosić z pogardliwą obojętnością. Gdy jednak w sześć tygodni później zdarzył się wypadek z "Kompanią Horst", nie wytrzymała. Rzecz się miała tak: "Kompania Horst" zwróciła się z propozycją odstąpienia "Mundusowi" zorganizowanej już wycieczki do portów bałtyckich na czterysta osób. Panna Stopińska odesłała ofertę Annie z aroganckim napisem: "sprawdzić kalkulację i złożyć wniosek w ciągu trzech dni". Anna zrobiła swoje. Kalkulacja "Horsta" była naciągnięta, wycieczka mało atrakcyjna, pora – maj – zbyt wczesna jak na bałtycką temperaturę, urlopy osób lepiej sytuowanych zaczynają się przeważnie od czerwca, czyli o zdobyciu czterystu amatorów nie było co marzyć. Napisała wniosek odmowny i odesłała ofertę do dyrekcji. Ponieważ zaś oczywistość nieopłacalności wycieczki uderzała w oczy, w swoim wniosku nazwała ofertę "naiwną", nie bez zamiaru dotknięcia tym panny Stopińskiej, która mogła podobną propozycję "Horsta" potraktować poważnie. Nazajutrz Anna, ku swemu zdumieniu i oburzeniu, otrzymała dyspozycję opracowania tej niedorzecznej wycieczki. Było to zrobione tylko jej na złość, lecz Anna nie przypuszczała, by panna Stopińska mogła posunąć się aż do szkodzenia interesom firmy. Nie podejrzewała jej wprawdzie o wzięcie łapówki od "Horsta", ale tak to mogło wyglądać. Wówczas właśnie po raz drugi Anna zażądała audiencji u dyrektora. Była pewna wygranej, pewna zdemaskowania tej zawziętej baby i podcięcia jej wydętego autorytetu. Tym razem Szumański zachował się wprost niegrzecznie. Nie tylko nie podał ręki, lecz nawet nie wskazał Annie krzesła. Chodził po pokoju i gdy rzeczowo wykładała mu całą sprawę, raz po raz powtarzał niecierpliwie: – Tak, tak i co dalej? Spoglądał przy tym na zegarek w taki sposób, że było to wręcz obrażające. Na zakończenie zaś powiedział: – Dobrze, sprawdzę to sam, ale pani jest kłótliwa. – Jak to mam rozumieć, panie dyrektorze? – zatrzymała się Anna. – Jak się pani podoba – odburknął – do widzenia pani. Wróciła do swego boksu cała drżąca. Nie spodziewała się takiego przyjęcia. Tański, który wiedział o wszystkim i bynajmniej nie pochwalał gburowatości szefa, pocieszał ją, jak umiał. – Ach, Boże, Boże – trzęsła się Anna – jak ja jestem nieszczęśliwą, że muszę to wszystko znosić. Co ja dałabym za możność porzucenia tego ohydnego biura!... Na dobitek wciąż nie przychodziło z dyrekcji odwołanie wycieczki, a w kilka dni później Anna dowiedziała się, że wycieczka została postanowiona. Było to nie do wiary! A jednak trzeba było z tym się liczyć. Panna Stopińska pewnego dnia zażądała przedstawienia dotychczasowej pracy, a ponieważ Anna w przeświadczeniu, że rzecz nie dojdzie do skutku, nie zrobiła nic, nastąpiła przykra awantura. Wobec całego biura panna Stopińska wołała podniesionym głosem: – To jest karygodne niedbalstwo! Pani lekceważy swoje obowiązki! Każdy chciałby pieniądze brać i nic nie robić! Ale ja potrafię panią przywołać do porządku! Tego dnia Anna postanowiła szukać innej posady. Zaraz nazajutrz była u Kuby i telefonowała do Szczedronia. Niestety, Szczedroń nie miał żadnych odpowiednich stosunków, zaś w Instytucie Bakteriologicznym wszystkie posady były obsadzone. Kuba natomiast obiecywał miejsce stenotypistki, lecz z taką pensją, która dla Anny stanowiłaby zaledwie małą część budżetu. Zaczęła wobec tego studiować ogłoszenia i sama dała kilka. Nie mogła jednak nic znaleźć. Z dnia na dzień była coraz bardziej przygnębiona. Któregoś wieczoru u państwa Kostaneckich nawet rozpłakała się, czym przeraziła wszystkich. Najbardziej odczuła to Buba i odprowadzając Annę do domu, wydobyła z niej wyznanie, że praca w "Mundusie" jest dla niej nie do zniesienia. Buba bardzo gorąco wzięła to do serca. – Anuś – zapewniała – nacisnę ojca, znajomych, muszą coś dla ciebie znaleźć. Na pewno znajdą! I w rzeczywistości Anna trochę liczyła na to. Pan Kostanecki miał szerokie wpływy w przemyśle, już to z racji wielu zajmowanych przez siebie stanowisk, już przez liczne pokrewieństwa zarówno własne jak i żony. Upływały jednak tygodnie bez żadnych zmian, a sytuacja w "Mundusie" wciąż się pogarszała. Wreszcie z końcem czerwca Anna otrzymała wymówienie. Nie było to dla niej niespodzianką. Już od miesiąca krążyły wersje o redukcji i Anna przeczuwała, że w redukcji tej nie zostanie pominięta. Istotnie, pięć osób otrzymało wymówienia "z powodu reorganizacji pracy". Z nich wszystkich Anna przyjęła rzecz najspokojniej. Oczywiście, była zmartwiona, lecz w gruncie rzeczy cieszyła się, że nareszcie rozstanie się z "Mundusem", z tym gburowatym Szumańskim i z panną Stopińską. Wciąż nie traciła nadziei, że znajdzie nową, możliwą posadę, na której szukanie pozostawało jej bądź co bądź trzy miesiące czasu. Najprzykrzejsze było to, że w owym trzymiesięcznym okresie wypadał również jej urlop, z którego w tych warunkach nie mogła skorzystać. Trzeba było siedzieć w Warszawie i starać się o dopilnowanie złożonych już ofert, o znalezienie nowych widoków na pracę, a poza tym oszczędzać i wciąż oszczędzać, by odłożyć chociaż trochę grosza na wszelki wypadek. Wprawdzie urlop wyjątkowo mógł nic nie kosztować. Mianowicie pan Oskierko zaproponował jej, by przyjechała, choćby na całe lato, do Żarnowca. Nawet upierał się przy tym, odwołując się do skaptowanej przez siebie Lituni. – Niechże pani zrobi tę łaskę serdecznemu przyjacielowi i przyjedźcie. Dom duży, powietrze dobre, no i muszę dotrzymać temu kochanemu bąkowi obietnicy pokazania, jak się robi cukier. Gadajże mała, bo twoja mamusia mnie nie usłucha! – Bardzo panu dziękuję, ale po pierwsze, nie chcę sprawiać kłopotu... – Jaki kłopot, do stu diabłów?! Siedzę sam, niczym pustelnik, gęby nie mam do kogo otworzyć. Pani Anno, zrobi mi pani tę łaskę. Nie podoba się, ha, to trudno. Z bólem serca odeślę was z powrotem na pierwsze skinienie palca. Żarnowiec to nie więzienie. Przemocą trzymać nie będę, choć może bym i chciał, jak mi życie miłe. – Pojechałaby pani, kuchassju – dodawał pan Kostanecki. – Kiedy naprawdę nie mogę. Sam pan wie, że muszę pilnować swoich spraw w Warszawie. – Ot, uparta z pani babinka – udawał irytację pan Oskierko, a może irytował się naprawdę, gdyż miał w naturze sporo despotyzmu i w swojej cukrowni podobno rządził się jak dobrotliwy, ale samowładny kacyk. Tym razem dłużej siedział w Warszawie niż zwykle i trochę puszczał pieniądze. Kilka razy zabrał Bubę i Annę do teatru, w niedzielę, korzystając z pięknej pogody zaproponował urządzenie majówki familijnej, w której oczywiście miała wziąć też udział i Anna z Litunią. Pojechano trzema samochodami o kilkadziesiąt kilometrów do lasu, a wszyscy uczestnicy wycieczki otrzymali od inicjatora pamiątki. Litunia dostała olbrzymią lalkę, Anna zaś śliczne wieczne pióro z lapis lazuli. Nazajutrz po wyjeździe brata odwiedziła Annę pani Kostanecka. Mówiła o tym i owym, a na zakończenie zaczęła namawiać Annę na wyjazd do Żarnowca. – Naprawdę, kochana pani Anko, mogłybyście pojechać. – Ach, droga pani – westchnęła Anna. – Bo może powstrzymują panią jakieś obiekcje? – zaczęła pani Kostanecka. – Sama je zrozumiałabym, gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, ale mój brat naprawdę jest bardzo porządnym człowiekiem, opinię ma kryształową. Poza tym mieszka tam nasza ciotka, kobieta wprawdzie cierpiąca na niezliczone choroby, ale miła i kulturalna staruszka. I nie jest znowu takie odludzie. Cukrownia zawsze bywa swego rodzaju małym światkiem zamkniętym, ale jest administracja, inżynierowie, ich rodziny, no i okoliczne ziemiaństwo. A memu bratu sprawiłaby pani, kochana pani Anno, niekłamaną radość. On ma dla pani bardzo wiele sympatii i szacunku, jak my wszyscy. – Ja naprawdę jestem niesłychanie państwu wdzięczna i umiem docenić dobroć pana Oskierki, ale muszę myśleć o chlebie. Cóż pocznę, jeżeli nie znajdę posady?... Kochana pani, już jakoś obejdę się w tym roku bez odpoczynku. Pani Kostanecka tym razem nie nalegała, ale po kilku dniach znowu powróciła do tematu, również Buba i Tański kilkakrotnie wznawiali swoje namowy. Toteż Anna miewała takie chwile, szczególniej po większych przykrościach w "Mundusie", kiedy przychodziło jej na myśl z miejsca rzucić wszystko i jechać do Żarnowca. Niech się dzieje co chce, może przyszłość jakoś się ułoży. Nie umrze przecie z głodu, a tak ciężkie jest to użeranie się o byt. Szybko jednak wracała do równowagi i ze zdwojoną energią zabierała się do poszukiwania posady. Tu i ówdzie obiecywano, że może coś się zwolni, większość jednak podań i ofert pozostawała w ogóle bez odpowiedzi. Pomału w Annie zaczynało powstawać swego rodzaju rozżalenie do pana Kostaneckiego. Nie powiedziałaby tego głośno za żadne skarby, ale czyż to nie był naprawdę człowiek nieużyty? Wprawdzie okazywał jej masę serdeczności, ale Anna nie mogła uwierzyć, by przy jego stosunkach nie umiał znaleźć dla niej jeżeli nie jakiejś świetnej, to przynajmniej możliwej posady. Kilkakrotnie próbowała zacząć z nim w tej sprawie szczerą rozmowę i otwarcie zapytać, dlaczego nie chce dla niej nic zrobić, lecz nie mogła zdobyć się na odwagę, a poza tym zawsze był obecny jeszcze ktoś, pani Kostanecka, Tański lub pan Oskierko, przy których nie przeszłaby jej przez gardło ta dzika bądź co bądź pretensja. Z początkiem lipca państwo Kostaneccy przenieśli się do swej willi w Konstancinie i widywała ich teraz znacznie rzadziej. Ona siedziała tam stale, on natychmiast po załatwieniu swoich interesów wracał, czasami tylko wpadając do Tańskich, gdzie o posadzie nie mogła z nim mówić. Również i pan Oskierko przestał przyjeżdżać. Warszawa opustoszała i Anna czuła się opuszczona, samotna, zdana na łaskę losu, który bynajmniej nie zapowiadał się łaskawie. Tak stały sprawy, gdy pewnego dnia zjawił się w "Mundusie" pan Kostanecki. Przywitał się, usiadł, zapalił papierosa i zapytał: – No i jakże, kuchassju, nie znalazła pani jeszcze nic dla siebie? Anna od razu domyśliła się, że przyszedł z gotową propozycją. Zarumieniła się, zamknęła starannie drzwi boksu i powiedziała: – Nic, absolutnie nic. – Tak – zabębnił palcami po papierach pan Kostanecki – a niech mi pani powie, kuchassju, czy koniecznie zależy jej na posadzie w Warszawie? – Jak to? – No, czy nie wzięłaby pani czegoś na prowincji?... Pani już tu tak dokuczyła, że chcielibyśmy pani pozbyć się. Zaśmiał się szeroko i pocałowawszy Annę w rękę, dodał: – Bo, kuchassju, miałbym dla pani coś moim zdaniem odpowiedniego. Po co pani te biura? Dziecko musi pani zostawiać na obcej opiece i z różnymi niemiłymi ludźmi gadać, zresztą co będę się rozwodził. Ma pani i niech pani to życzliwym oczkiem przeczyta. Wydobył z kieszeni list adresowany do pani Kostaneckiej i podał Annie. – Mam to przeczytać, ale... – Czytaj, kuchassju, śmiało, moja pani właśnie osądziła, że tak będzie najlepiej. Anna wyjęła z koperty ćwiartkę papieru, zapisanego mocnym, dużym pismem. Był to list pana Oskierki. Prosił siostrę o zwrócenie się do pani Anny Leszczowej z propozycją, "a raczej z serdeczną prośbą, by zechciała objąć w Żarnowcu stanowisko sekretarki, prawej ręki, słowem osoby zaufanej i życzliwej, która by i dom mi poprowadziła, i miała oko na wszystkie moje sprawy". "Jeżeli nie zechce – pisał – postaw się na głowie, namawiaj jak umiesz. Sam przyjechałbym ją prosić, ale myślę, że przez Twoje usta będzie stateczniej i bardziej comme il faut. Pani Anna mało mnie zna, ale Twoje pośrednictwo nada rzeczy właściwy ton i wykluczy wszelkie nieporozumienia. Co do warunków, zaproponuj takie, jakie będziesz uważała za stosowne. Sądzę, że przyzwoicie będzie zaofiarować gażę, jaką pani Anna ma obecnie, oczywiście z dodatkiem utrzymania i mieszkania. A propos mieszkania objaśnij, że nie jestem tu sam i wybierze sobie tę część domu, którą zechce. W ogóle żadnego skrępowania. Ile razy zechce wyjechać, zawsze konie i auto do dyspozycji itd. Już Ty potrafisz wytłumaczyć. Jeżeli zaś, broń Boże, spóźniłem się ze swą propozycją i pani Leszczowa ma już jakąś posadę, postaraj się ją przekonać, a w ostateczności depeszuj natychmiast do mnie". Dalej były zwykłe pozdrowienia, a na końcu dopisek, by w razie zgody przyspieszyć wyjazd Anny do Żarnowca. – No i cóż, kuchassju – chrząknął pan Kostanecki – zgadza się pani? – Owszem... tylko... – Tsss!... To już nie ze mną. Moja misja jest skończona. A to pani powiem, kuchassju, że mądrze postanowiłaś. Teraz co to ja chciałem tego?... Aha. Więc zadepeszuję Jurkowi, że załatwione, a pojutrze niedziela, to sobie z moją panią obgadacie resztę. Z jakąż radością zabrała się Anna do wyjazdu. Właśnie rozpoczął się jej urlop i miała teraz całe dnie wolne. Musiała kupić wiele rzeczy dla siebie i dla Lituni, sprzedać meble, uregulować rachunki, ułożyć się z właścicielem domu co do spłaty zaległego komornego. Wszystko to pochłaniało moc czasu. Nie myślała o tym, co ją czeka. Każde jutro było lepsze od teraźniejszości, z której wyrywała się nareszcie. Aż sama dziwiła się sobie, jak wyłącznie materialny stosunek łączył ją z Warszawą, "Mundusem", z rodziną, ze znajomymi. Rozstając się z tym wszystkim nie odczuwała nawet cienia smutku. Złożyła pożegnalną wizytę ciotce Grażynie i zatelefonowała do Władka Szermana. Szczedroń, dla którego żywiła głęboką wdzięczność i z którym chciała się zobaczyć przed wyjazdem, był gdzieś za granicą. Zostawiła mu serdeczną kartkę i to było wszystko. W upalny dzień sierpniowy, w pustym już mieszkaniu, kufry zostały dopakowane i wysłane na dworzec. Pociąg odchodził o ósmej wieczorem. Tak się złożyło, że pani Kostanecka nie mogła tego dnia wyrwać się z Konstancina, a Tański miał jakąś ważną konferencję. Annę i Litunię odprowadzał tylko pan Kostanecki z Bubą. Śmieli się wszyscy czworo, Buba zapowiadała, że na wrzesień zjedzie z mężem do wuja Oskierki, pan Kostanecki żartował z Litunią. Anna zaś była troszeczkę nieprzytomna. Konduktorzy zatrzaskiwali drzwi wozów i pociąg z wolna ruszał. Litunia zawzięcie machała chusteczką w kierunku uciekającego dworca. Na peronie pozostali w tłumie Buba z ojcem. Pan Kostanecki patrzył za pociągiem i głaskał wąsy, jakby chcąc ukryć uśmiech. – Tak, tak – powtarzał z zadowoleniem – ano tak... – Bardzo się cieszę, tatusiu, bardzo! – wzięła go pod rękę Buba. – Cieszysz się, kuchassju? Hę?... No, to mam pewien pomysł. Z racji dzisiejszego wieczoru zahulamy sobie. Zabieram cię na kolację do "Europy". Cóż ty na to? Z trudem posuwali się w hałaśliwym tłumie. – Cóż ty na to? – powtórzył kontent ze swego projektu Kostanecki. Buba przecząco potrząsnęła głową. – Dziękuję ci, tatusiu. Jesteś niesłychanie uprzejmy, ale widzisz, Henryk niedługo przyjdzie z posiedzenia. Muszę wracać do domu. – Ach ty, niedobra córko! No, siadajmy – otworzył drzwiczki samochodu – odwiozę cię, a sam pojadę szaleć. Mówię ci, że rodzonego ojca na złe drogi kierujesz. Buba śmiała się, a wysiadając uściskała go z całych sił. Szofer zakręcił i odwracając głowę, zapytał: – Pan prezes każe do Konstancina... Pan Kostanecki zajęty był swymi myślami i automatycznie potwierdził: – Do Konstancina, kuchassju. Kategoria:Trzecia płeć